


Sith Emotions

by Mellowrrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Baby bois, Boyfriends, Cute, Dad Vader, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Jedi, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sith, Sith Luke, Sith!Luke, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars AU, The Force, alternative universe, darth vader is a dad, gays in space, han is confused a lot, im not good at tags, leia is always pissed sorry, luke is a bad boy but not really? lol, skysolo, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowrrites/pseuds/Mellowrrites
Summary: The Death Star is destroyed once again, but there is no time for celebration.Luke has changed. He claims he’s a Sith like his father. He is going back to join the Empire and he isn’t going alone. The boy is taking his boyfriend Han with him, his old pal Chewie, and his very alive father Darth Vader.[A skysolo fic that includes Sith Luke, Dad Vader, and lots of conflict! Yay!][[right after Return of the Jedi btw]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Just Something I Wanna Write 
> 
> Quick Summary: No one is gonna be happy butttt I really like the thought of Sith Luke (ouch. I know) he’s precious and all good but here he’s precious and all bad. And of course it’s Skysolo with little mentions of Han and Leia. But mostly my two babies. This is set in Return of the Jedi and it’s like, right after the Death Star Blew up. So we are on Endor so leTS GOOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the summary I wrote “after Empire Strikes Back” not realising that it’s actually “after Return if the Jedi” lolololol sorry disregard

\-- 

Chapter 1

It was an amazing night so far on the forest moon. The music of victory played and echoed throughout. It soothed everyone’s souls and minds to listen, letting them forget for just one night about the losses and battles it took to get here. It was great.

Han smiles at Leia and held her arm gently, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

“He’s gonna be here soon. Maybe he’s just taking a walk. Kids been through a lot, ya know?” Han chuckled and smiled at her reassuringly. When Leia told him that Luke was off that station when it blew, he felt great. When he found out that they were twins he felt even better.

I made out with twins. He thought to himself smugly.

But that isn’t appropriate to think about right now. They are all friends. All very good friends. And Han is very, very, very good friends with Luke. First, he had a thing for Leia. But after him and Luke had a moment on Hoth when he saved Luke’s butt from freezing, his priorities changed. (And that’s another story.)

“I know he’s ok it’s just... I feel cold when I try to reach out to him.” She said and her soft smile began to fade slowly as her eyes drifted down to the floor. They both let out a breath and went quiet for a moment.

“I’ll just take a walk. Maybe I’ll find him.” Han reassured as his hand moved away from her shoulder and into his pockets. He began to walk into the deeper part of the forest where the woods were too thick. He turned around, smiled at Leia, and then turned back toward the forest and began his little march.

Some light was shining through the woods cause of the homes in the trees. Han could also hear the sounds of chatter and light music coming from above too. He laughed to himself softly and kept his pace, looking around for Luke. He kinda couldn’t wait to see him again. It hasn’t been that long but when he sees Luke, they won’t have to think about a giant space station hovering over them as they try to have a moment. Or a big guy in a black suit who wants to kills them. He sighed happily and went deeper and deeper till the happy sounds faded and the only light was the one coming from the star-filled sky.

Han’s arm was touched gently and he jumped, yelling lightly in fear. When he turned he saw the hand on his bicep then the person. It was Luke.

“Jesus, kid!” He laughed. “Y-you scared me.” He said and cleared his throat after his voice cracked. He’s never been scared like that. Maybe it was the spooky atmosphere of the forest that gave him the jumps.

Han couldn’t see Luke fully in the night but he just knew he was his Luke. Smiley and beautiful Luke.

Luke let out a soft giggle which got a laugh from Han. Then the bigger man wrapped his arms around the smaller one and put his lips to his head, giving it a soft kiss.

“Han.” Luke said in his chest. Han looked down and smiled brightly.

“We did it, kid. You-“

Han was cut off as he heard multiple snaps in the woods. Someone was approaching. He quickly faced the sounds and put Luke behind his arm. His hand went to his holster.

“You hear that..?”

Luke laughed a new kinda laugh. It wasn’t as soft as usual. It was sharper. He lowered Han’s arm and stepped around the male, heading towards the sound.

As the snapping approached, so did the sound of breathing. It was steady and mechanical... he’s heard it before.

“Han, my father.” Luke said with a smile that didn’t belong to him.

Vader was side-by-side with Luke, staggering in height compared to The boy, compared to him! Han’s breath was taken away for a moment as they stared in silence at each other, the only sounds are Vader’s breathing and the light sounds of the forest around them.

“L-Luke! What’s going on?” Han said when he caught his nerve. His hand was still on his holster and was in a position to fight (or run).

“Han. I can explain to you on the ship.” The blonde said and began to walk to him again. His hands reached out and he put them on Han’s chest, rubbing softly and then put his arms around him, getting close.

Luke has feelings for Han. When he first met him on Tatooine he was very defensive, that’s cause he didn’t know how to react or even talk to the handsome man in front of him. He tried to stay away and keep his mind off of him, but his mind would wander sometimes when he found himself thinking about Han. Luke always thought Leia would get Han, but that night in the tent in Hoth changed everything for Luke. It changed everything for both of them. He loves Han. Nothing will take Han away from him.

He kissed the older male lightly on the lips. Han was too stunned to return it but kept his eyes on Vader who stood there silently.

Vader wanted to choke Han right this moment.

“Han.” Luke said and caught his attention. “Please. Let’s go. Go get Chewie and all of us could... become something more.” He whispered the last part lightly and took Han’s hand. He began to pull the male with him as they walked to closer to Vader.

“Wait!” Han yelled and pulled his hand away quickly. He gasped lightly and looked at Luke who was staring him down, his eyes dark and expression blank, anger in him. Han took Luke’s hand and pulled him closer to himself, and farther from Darth. He said lightly,

“We... could go in my ship. Let’s take my ship.” He said and rubbed his thumb on Luke’s hand. The younger ones expression changed again, but luckily it was a smile.

“Ok..” Luke whispered and gave his hand a squeeze.

Han nodded. This was his chance to get Leia. Something was wrong with Luke. He isn’t Luke. Can Vader do mind control?? He doesn’t know!? The force is so confusing but all he knows is that there is a problem and maybe Leia can fix it.

Wait. What about Vader? He can’t walk by everyone with that guy. It would literally be a disaster. All of this would be for nothing cause the one bad guy everyone hates is here. He’s alive.

Vader is alive. All that was done is now thrown away.

Han snapped back into reality when Luke gripped his hand hard, making Han curl up a little and quickly glance at Luke who was eying him.

Luke opened his mouth to say something when they heard a voice.

“Hey! What’s happening!?” She exclaimed. She had her blaster pointed at Vader and had her eyes deadlocked on him. There was anger in her eyes. Yes. He’s her father, Luke’s father, but that doesn’t mean he’s getting off easy.

Luke faced his sister and smiled sinisterly. He lifted his hand and the blaster in her hand flew quickly to his. She gasped. The gun then crumbled in Luke’s hand and it was dropped to the forest ground. Leia stared from Luke to Han. Han who was watching Luke.

“Sister, Father. You’ve met before.” He said with a smile.

“Luke? What’s happening. Han..”

Leia had no idea what was happening. A few moments ago she was enjoying herself, happily waiting for Han and her brother to come back from the forest. It took too long so she went in, maybe she shouldn’t have. Cause next thing she knew she couldn’t breathe and her body was slowly being lifted off the solid ground and into the air. She reached up to her throat to try to stop whatever was happening but there was nothing there.

“Luke...” Han said as he watched his lover pick Leia up and strangle her from afar. He felt scared. He didn’t know what to do. He was scared of Luke. Scared of what was about to happen. He’s gonna kill Leia. Her eyes were welling with tears, watching her brother, someone she was so close to, about to kill her. And her lover...

Is Han hers?

She hasn’t thought deeply about this before cause she knew Han liked her. She liked him back. She has had a hard time showing her affection but she does love him. So why isn’t he saving her? Why is he just watching Luke choke her? Why is he holding Luke’s hand? Why?

“Luke.”

The voice sent chills down Han’s back and he turned around to face Vader.

“Stop.” He said.

Luke let out a lazy sigh and with the opening of his hand, he dropped Leia who fell onto her knees coughing, rubbing her neck. The blonde rolled his eyes and faced Vader.

“Yes?” He said and lifted his head a little higher.

Vader took one step and that step was one too close for Han. But he didn’t move. Instead, he held Luke’s hand tighter.

“We must go now.” Vader said. He turned towards Han.

“Where is your ship?” He asked.

Han’s mouth opened. Closed. Then opened again.

“It’s near camp.” He said as loud as he could.

“Take us.”

Luke inhaled through his nose and let go of Han’s hand to walk towards his sister who was still catching her breath. He knelt down to her height and blinked slowly. The way the light hit Luke’s face cast a large shadow so only the bottom half of his face could be seen. Only his smile could be seen.

“I’ll see you again.” He said softly to her, his voice coated with ice. She felt cold. But she won’t let him scare her. That isn’t the Luke she knows. It’s Vader. It’s the dark side.

That isn’t Han...

“You will.” She responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: obvi. Chewie is NOT happy about this. Especially having Darth Vader on board the Falcon. Chewie loves Luke. He knew he and Han had a thing, but this is too far. ALSO, fluff? Stress? I dunno my doods. ;)

\--

“Chewie. Please. Play along.” Han whispered ever so lightly to his friend. His best friend. When Chewie saw Vader on the ship his first reaction was to scream. Then it was to whip out the crossbow. 

Han had to quickly stop Chewie before Luke took over. He didn’t want to know what Luke would do to Chew. Han told them to wait inside the ship and told Chewie to calm down because if he doesn’t, we’re all dead. Then told him that this is very important, and to play along with everything. 

“Han. I know you love him but this has gone too far.” Chewie said as lightly as possible. 

The man nodded and let out a soft growl of annoyance. 

“There’s a problem with Luke. I told you. We have to help him.” Han turns, facing Chewie. 

“He’s still Luke... it’s just... something happened on that Death Star. And I have to figure it out. We have too.” He said sadly. The Wookiee could see the pain in his friend’s eyes and hear the seriousness in his voice. Chewie sighed and buckled up. 

“Please, Han. Go. I need to be alone.” He said. 

Han nodded and unbuckled. He got up slowly. He didn’t wanna leave Chewie right away but he was upset and he knew staying longer would make him angrier. He patted his shoulder, and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Han walked through the hall and out to the main area where Luke was seated. He was laying across the couch and had his hands over his eyes. Vader wasn’t there, Luke put him in one of the rooms. Supposedly, Vader needed to meditate. He pushed the thought of Vader being on his ship and went back to focus on Luke. He sat down on the other side of the couch and lifted up Luke’s arms. 

The boy was sleeping. 

He looked like Luke. 

He is Luke. That is Luke. 

Han ran his fingers through his blonde hair which was darker than usual, and just watched him for a bit.

“What’s gonna happen. What will happen to you, Luke? Us?” He whispered to himself. 

Han was about to put his head down on the table when he noticed some movement coming from the other. There was an inhale of air and then Luke blinked open his blue eyes. 

“I’m tired.” He said, sounding embarrassed. 

Han just smiled and took his hand. 

“It’s ok to be tired.” Han reassured Luke who looked at him uneasily. But very quickly relaxed again. 

Luke wanted to be stronger. He didn’t want to show weakness. So when Han saw him sleeping, yes, he felt embarrassed. He grumbled a bit and wanted to stand up and show how he isn’t weak. But, when the man took his hand and scooted closer, Luke couldn’t help but melt into Han’s touch, closing his eyes slightly and rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll protect you, Han.” Luke said softly, gazing up at him. 

Han looked down at him and searched Luke’s eyes. The blue eyes he’s known for so long. The delicate face and soft hair. Han leaned down to kiss Luke’s lips. A long, deep kiss that they both really needed. It was nothing hard, just something that made both their stomachs flutter. 

When they broke apart their eyes met and Han presses his forehead against Luke’s. 

Han’s head started to hurt. It was probably because he knows there’s a chance that he might not get his old life back. 

He misses the days when they would all be outrunning imperial starships. 

—

 

Vader had to enter the cabin to inform the starship that it was him and he demands to land. That really put Chewie on edge, being so close to him. When the ship landed Darth was the first one to walk off, meeting up with a man in charge and telling him the news of their defeat on Endor. But also of their massive gain, having his son now join the Empire. 

Luke walked behind Vader just so he could be next to Han. Chewie was hesitant to get off so he was behind them all, holding his bow in front of him just for safety reasons. 

They walked a bit through the ship, getting strange looks at first. But with Vader with them, no one said a thing about the Rebel Scum and Wookiee walking with him. 

The ship was definitely a different atmosphere than the Falcon or any ship in fact. It was freezing. Also, everything was clean cut, everyone in their place. There was hardly any chatter between anyone, only when they passed by boarding docks or meetings. 

No one seemed too happy. 

When Vader got to a door on the upper deck he opened it and allowed everyone to step in before him. He called guards to watch the door. Han was close to Luke, looking a bit uneasy. Chewie was right behind Han, eyeing everything. And Luke was standing with his hands together in front of him, waiting for his father to enter the room. 

“Luke. I have something important to tell you.” Vader said and was standing in front of Luke. The height difference crazy. But Luke didn’t fear his father. He just nodded. 

“With the fall of my master with your help, I want to promote you to the new ruling Emperor of the Galaxy.” Vader said and bowed his head a little to his son. 

“I am getting old and in order for the Empire to thrive, you must be our ruler.” 

There was a bit of passion in Vader’s voice behind the mechanical way he spoke. He put a hand on Luke’s shoulder and nodded at him. But Luke didn’t return the nod. 

“No, father. You must be the one to lead. You’re still here and stronger than ever. You deserve it. I can wait.” He said back to his father, kindness, and compassion in his voice. That’s the Luke everyone knows. 

No matter how bad the person, Luke will always be kind and fair to them. Vader killed billions, but Luke can somehow see through it all. Han doesn’t understand. 

Vader knelt on one knee in front of his son, to thank him, and began to lower his head. But Luke put his hand on the bottom part of Vader’s mask and without words, made his father rise up to his mighty height. 

“Father. Please. No one should see you on your knees.” Luke said with a soft laugh. 

Vader nodded and he turned his body towards Han who was dumbfounded about what just happened. 

How can Luke give up a chance like THAT?! 

“Han Solo. Since you are an..acquaintance of my son-“ 

Han thought to himself: I’m more than an acquaintance, pal. 

“You will be granted the title of general.” Vader said coldly. He didn’t wanna give that Scum any title but he knew Luke would say something about it if he didn’t. 

Han stared for a moment, blinked a few times, then cleared his throat. 

“Thank you... sir.” 

Luke smiled gladly at Han and nudged him. 

“I will be in a meeting discussing new plans for our future, son. If you want to join, please contact me. I’ll have the guards supply you all with links in order to make connections.” 

Luke hummed and thanked his father politely, taking his dad’s hand and holding it for a few moments. Han thought just for the quickest second, that’s really cute. But just as fast thought about how vile Vader is. He sighed and turned to face Chewie. He mouthed “L E I A.” And made a gesture symbol of a phone. Chewie just nodded, understanding. Luke came back to them and smiled once Vader left the room.

“Doesn’t it feel good to be on one of these ships?!” Luke said, a burst of excitement randomly coming from him. 

Han chuckled and just agreed with him so no conflicts would happen. And no. It doesn’t feel good to be on one of these ships, Han thought. 

It makes me feel like one of the bad guys. 

Chewbacca chimed in, grabbing both the male’s attentions. 

“Can I go back to the ship? I have some stuff to fix.” Chewie lied and pushed Han a bit. 

Really he was going to contact Leia but instead said he was gonna fix the ship in case any protocol droids we’re listening... 

“Yea!” Han said with enthusiasm. “Chewie wants to fix up the ship. That’s ok with you, Emperor?” He teased and poked Luke who let out a small laugh. 

“Sure. Sure.” Luke swatted and they walked to the door. 

They spoke to the guard and the trooper was to take Chewie down to the ship. He also gave them all their links in order to make calls. It’s going good at the moment for Chewie and Han. They said quick goodbyes and agreed to all meet up after a bit at the Falcon. 

When Chewbacca left Han glanced at Luke who was walking to the large window in the back of the room. He was watching all the large ships slowly move by and the smaller tie fighters zoom by. Han approached and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. 

“Luke?” Han whispered and kissed his ear. 

“Yea?” 

“You look good in black. But I do miss your old outfit.” He laughed and started to sway Luke in his arms. 

The blue-eyed male smiled and turned his head to try to look at Han. 

“I looked like a farm boy in that outfit. I’m not a farm boy.” He said with a bit of laughter and a little bit of annoyance. 

Han roller his eyes. “You are a farm boy, kid.” He said and kissed his cheek next, then the corner of his mouth. Luke turned around in Han’s arms and pouted slightly. Han kissed that pout again and again till the other started to kiss back. And slowly they got closer and closer till there was no space between them as they kissed eachother in the stars. 

Luke let out a shiver which stopped their kissing. Han looked down at him. 

“You cold?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Luke shrugged, not wanting to admit it. But Han knew he was cold. He hugged Luke and rubbed his back. 

“I got you, Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. My chapters are fairly short... (cough) but there’s gonna be A LOT of them so it’ll add up. Also, they’ll get longer. Don’t worry. THANKS. Also, if you see mistakes please mention them to me in the comments! I’m bad at typing so there might be a few! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Chewie contacts pissed Leia. Han sees angry Luke for the first time. And A bit of daddy Vader (aweee. I love dad Vader)  
> Also!! I forgot to tell you guys... I’ve never watched any of the Star Wars shows or read comics so I’m doing research nOw so if I mess something up tell me! But I’m also gonna be switching some characters up. Like. I’m picking through different things. So a character might be dead in the movies or shows, but in this fic they will be alive. Get it? I hope lol. Thanks bye!!

—

“Chewie!? Where Han?! Where the hell is Luke!? I’m going to kill them!” Leia yelled once she saw the hologram of Chewie pop up on her link. 

Leia got 3PO quickly, dragging him over to the screen so he could be seen in the corner. 

“Where is Master Luke!? Has he gone mad!?” The golden robot exclaimed. Leia didn’t say anything too specific to him. The droid has been in the dark just like everyone else. But now they are all gonna get the information they need to know. Where is Luke, Han, and Chewbacca!?

“Spit it out. Now.” Leia growled at Chewie. 

She wasn’t necessarily mad at him, but she knew that Chewie was with Han and Luke. She crossed her arms as the two communicated between each other at first, then 3PO began to translate. 

“He says Han has a plan! That something terribly awful happened to Luke! Oh goodness!” 

Leia stepped up closer to Chewie’s hologram and pointed at him as if he was really in front of her. 

“There is something wrong with Luke! He almost killed me! Where is Han!?” 

The Wookiee let out a few roars and 3PO gasped. 

“Han is...” he hesitated and looked at the Princess. “Han is with Luke!” He said. Chewie actually told him that Han was “doing something inappropriate” with Luke, and 3PO was not gonna tell her that. 

“Get him, Chewie! He needs to get out of there! Where are you guys?! What is wrong with Luke!?” 

Leia was extremely annoyed and confused. She wanted answers and wanted them right now. She informed everyone that Vader was still alive and Luke, Han, and Chewie were taken. She didn’t want to tell everyone of Luke’s betrayal. But it’s coming out. Everyone in the room is listening and she’s already hearing them say Luke’s gone bad. She senses fear. And that’s what she didn’t want. 

“Excuse me, Princess. But Chewbacca says that Luke... is now second in command of the Empire. That Vader is now the Supreme Emperor.” 3PO said sadly. The news set everyone in the room off, and with it they started making stuff up and predicting their future. 

“Luke was the most powerful Jedi! The only Jedi! How are we going to beat him!?” 

“Vader is back. And he’s in charge. We’re doomed.” 

“We won’t be able to beat them this time.” 

“Han’s joining Luke cause he knows he’ll get protection from him. He was always pathetic.” 

“Han’s with Luke cause he loves him.” 

Leia tuned into all the words spoken about Han and when she heard that her heart broke. How could Han leave her? He loves Luke? For how long has this been going on? Did everyone know that besides me..? 

“Princess-“ 3PO started, catching her attention. “Chewbacca says that Han plans on saving Luke! Han went with Luke to-“ 

She cut him off. 

“Chewie. Tell Han that I’ll do whatever it takes to take down the Empire. Even if it means I have to destroy my brother.” 

She meant it all. Leia will not let anyone down no longer. She will not let Luke take the hope from everyone. She will not let the Empire live. She will not let The Empire win. She will have to be the one to bring freedom. All by herself if that’s what it takes. 

“Contact me with further info over messages. Tell me where you are every hour so we can keep track of the Empire’s movements. It’s you and me Chewie. Goodbye.” 

She ended the call. The room went silent and everyone turned towards her. 

“We will not stop until we bring freedom to all. We destroyed them twice. We can do it again.” 

The Princess stormed out of the room, fuming. 3PO sighed and began to follow her. 

“Dear, oh dear.” 

—

Han and Luke were still in the room where Vader left them. Han got up and asked for a blanket and he was surprised at how quickly it was delivered to them. So since, they have just been sitting on a too firm couch wrapped up in the blanket, doing nothing. Of course, Han gave Luke most of it, but that was ok with him. The blue eyed male was snuggling his face in Han’s neck when there were three taps at the metal doors. Luke sat up and so did Han. 

“Excuse me... Sirs. Lord Vader told me to inform you that your presence is needed on the main deck. That I will take you there since you don’t know your ways around just yet.” 

The man was wearing all grey and clearly was a Major, his badge showing his rank. He was middle aged and had brown-grey hair, and grey eyes. He had an annoyed look on his face but plastered a fake smile. Han and Luke could see right through it. But they got up and walked to the door, following him out. 

“My name is Major Frekier Linyar, but I will be addressed as Major Linyar.” He said, hands behind his back as he guided them. 

Luke gave Han a look and Han looked back at him with the same expression. ‘Really?’

When they got there Vader was standing all the way in the front, waiting for his son. Luke walked up to him and Han behind him. Vader bent down a little to speak to Luke. 

“Luke. You will be in charge of this ship. If you leave please inform me, I must know where you are. And now that you have that information I must tell you that I have to leave. There are problems happening and I have to take care of it. I’ll tell you more over your com link.” 

Luke took his father’s hand and smiled reassuringly. 

“I will be back for you, my son.” 

“Thank you, father.” Luke said and let go of his hand to step back next to Han. Vader then nodded at the both and walked away. The air seemed lighter when he left too. So everyone eased up around them once the door closed behind the dark lord. 

“You know-“ Major Linyar began. He walked around the two males to get next to his guards and ‘friends’. “You’re the reason for the outrage across the Empire. And I doubt “Emperor” Vader can take control of it.” He scoffed and looked Luke dead in the eyes. 

“You’re the reason for the destruction of the Death Star. Do you really think that anyone will answer to you?” 

Major Linyar And a few others chuckled even more. Why should they take this boy serious? He was one of those rebels not so long ago. And he has this Scum with him. It’s pathetic. Just because he’s the son of Vader doesn’t mean he’s just as powerful or deserves his command. 

That’s what they think. 

Han was listening to these rude remarks and already knew that this wasn’t gonna end well. Luke’s has had a short temper recently. Maybe Luke will tell his father about this and he’ll take care of it. 

But Han wasn’t expecting Luke to take control of the situation himself. 

Around them began to shake. The screens on all computers and control centers flickered and cracked. In a quick second the men who were laughing, including Major Linyar, were in mid air.

“Thank you for volunteering. You all are examples of what happens when someone doesn’t listen.” Luke hissed. 

Luke’s voice sounded like a whole different person. Han swears he saw red in his eyes. Luke’s hand started to close slowly in front of him. The whimpers and gasping coming from the men was awful to listen to but Luke kept on.

His eyes widened at the violence and he looked around, expecting someone to stop Luke, but everyone was just watching in terror. No one was going to do anything about this. 

“Luke-“ 

“No! They will listen to me! I will be the one they fear.” He snapped. 

Han’s body got tense. Then he slid back two feet away from Luke. Luke moved him back as the cracking started to come from the four. And once they all went silent he dropped them all onto the steel floor, lifeless and quiet.

Luke felt it. He felt the anger and he used it. Just as Palpatine told him too before his father and him killed the old Sith. Luke’s hands were slightly shaking and he let out a breath. He had to control it. He has too. His eyes wandered around the room and he saw the fear in the eyes of everyone. He looked into Han’s eyes and saw the same thing. Fear. Luke stepped up to him and ran his fingers through his own hair before he looked down. 

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.” He whispered and reached for the other’s hand. Han didn’t take it right away. He hesitated. 

Luke’s jaw clenched and his fingers twitched. He was going to snatch Han’s hand but before he could, Han gently took Luke’s hand and smiled at him. 

He sighed happily and the two walked out together silently. 

Han’s heart was pounding. 

Luke’s heart was fluttering. 

—

You can’t really tell what time it is in space. If you’re wondering what time it is you can just look it up, but you have to be specific. What time is it on _____ planet. Whatever time it was, it was night time for Luke and Han. They offered Chewbacca to eat but Chewie didn’t want to eat with them. He just got food and brought it to the Falcon. He also didn’t want to sleep in and corridor on the ship. So he stayed on the Falcon while Luke and Han went to a new Corridor, one much richer and elegant. Han never thought they would have a room like it on a battleship. 

They undressed into some pyjamas. They were all black which was pretty amusing, but so comfortable, Han wasn’t going to complain. Him and Luke laid down together. And they both laid on their own side of the bed. 

Luke fell asleep first. He snored softly and for a few hours Han just listened to him. The older male tried to sleep but the thought of him being on one of these ships made him uneasy, also the thought of what Luke did earlier. He wasn’t going to sleep so soon. 

Han heard Luke let out a shiver. He turned and looked over at him who began to shift in bed. He let out a soft whine. 

“Luke.” Han whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Once Han touched Luke he stopped and exhaled deeply. The younger one’s eyes opened slightly and he shifted in his spot to face Han. 

“Hm?” 

“Uh... nothing.” He replied and put his arm around Luke who immediately fell back asleep. 

Han sighed and kissed the back of his head and laid his head down. 

What are we gonna do? He thought. 

And for the rest of the night Luke kept shivering and squirming, and Han had to keep calming him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: It’s a month later lol. Everyone is mad. Darth and Luke have a “good” father son moment. Han and Luke have an especially good moment. Anddd at the end of this chapter I have a really awkward question for you guys.. ha... ha...

—

Everything was moving so fast and before they all knew it, they spent a month in space. Luke and Han are not yet used to it and it’s very obvious, and Chewie is about to lose it. 

Han has been having tantrums now and again. He paces the halls of the ship and ignores everyone. The only time he’s not as annoyed is when he’s with Luke. When he’s with Luke, Han is either calm or completely frightened of him. 

For Luke, he doesn’t say he’s annoyed, but his actions show it. Chewie thinks Luke has become Darth Vader Junior. He has been on a rampage with all the officers. If Han isn’t with Luke, someone is killed. So Han has to be in all the meetings with him, just to watch and calm the situations so no one else is killed. 

Chewie, on the other hand, is going crazy. Every day he’s yelling at Han saying he’s leaving this crazy place. He’s tired of the food and how cold it is. He says he feels the coldness through his fur! Han has to take an hour or two every day to convince him not to leave just yet. Also, the Wookiee calls Leia every day with new information and updates on Luke. Leia is the only sane person at the moment, so currently, the Princess is his best friend. 

Han avoids all calls when Leia is on the line. He tells Chewie what to say and leaves. Confrontation is not his strong suit.

At the moment Han and Chewbacca are on the Falcon tinkering. Luke was just called to Vader’s chambers. Han noticed Luke has been visiting his father a lot, and he doesn’t feel comfortable with that. He wonders what they talk about... 

—

“Luke, I will always respect your decisions, but right now you should be focusing on leading your men.” Vader says, sitting in his chamber with his helmet off. Luke is in there with him, sitting on the side. His son likes being in there with him and talking to him face to face. Yes, it’s cramped, but he doesn’t mind. 

“They don’t listen to me.” He says lowly, his head down and looking at the clean floor. He licks his lips and looks up. “I’m only doing as you do.” Luke sighs. 

Vader shook his head. 

“I punish those who are foolish and make mistakes. I believe you are punishing those who are just doing their jobs.” 

Darth Vader sounds reasonable for once, but he shouldn’t be talking.

“And if you are to punish someone you might as well end them. There are too many men in bed.” 

“You want me to kill them now but why wouldn’t you let me kill Leia on Endor?” Luke snapped back. He wanted to stand up but it was too small too in the room, he just clenched his fist. 

Vader looked at Luke for a long moment then at that question. He searched through him for a moment then responded. 

“Because it was an order.” 

Luke scoffs. 

“If you didn’t know she was my sister you would have let me...” and with thought, the pod opened and Vader’s helpmate began to lower onto him. 

“Luke.” His father said lowly before his mask hissed into place. Luke was beginning to walk out. There was that same feeling in him that he had on the Death Star. The same feeling in him when he felt the love Leia had for Han. 

It was hate. 

“Luke. Listen to your father.” 

“I have to leave.” 

“Listen to your higher up!” Vader roared. It caught Luke’s attention and he turned towards him, clenching his jaw. 

“Luke. Just as I was punished for my failure with the first Death Star, you will be punished for your failure to listen.” 

The robotic man stepped up to his son put his hands on his hips, his power radiating off of him. Luke looked up at him as if he didn’t fear his father, but deep down inside of him he did right now. 

“You will listen to your new Admiral. You are demoted. Once I see the progress I will give you rule over this ship and maybe more.” 

Luke just nodded and without another word, he stepped out of the room. He walked quickly down the halls, troopers not given a chance to salute him as he sped on past. 

Inside of Luke, he was boiling. In a metaphorical and literal sense. He felt hot and his head pounded. His cheeks grew red and his fisted were clenched as he sped walked down the halls. He couldn’t concentrate or control his anger. Vader knew this; that was the reason why he punished Luke. Even a Sith needs some control. 

Luke didn’t have that yet. 

You could tell where the young Sith has been for all the metal walls in the hallways he walked by were bent and caved in. The lights flickered and some didn’t even turn on. It was the unadulterated power that Luke can’t control. Vader knows it and so does Han. The boy doesn’t have control. 

When Luke got into his room he began to pace the area and start talking to himself. 

“I’m only trying to be better. I’m trying to be like you, Father! I’m doing what is right! I will not have weak men on my ship! I’m just as strong as YOU!” 

As Luke argued to himself, he didn’t notice how the room began to grow. He was pushing all the walls and floors away from himself. Some things burst in the walls, letting out hissing sounds and beeps. And the large window that is meant to take the pressure, was having a hard time keeping itself together as it cracked and began to bend. 

Han found himself in the room as the shitshow began. He was following Luke down all the halls and into the room. Luke just never noticed him. 

The older male walked silently into the room, watching his step on the buckling floors. When he got to Luke he didn’t say a word and just wrapped his arms around him, embracing him tightly. 

Luke stopped and froze in place for a moment. He knew who hugged him cause he recognizes the feeling, but he still looked up at Han to make sure it was him. 

Han looked down and him and rubbed Luke’s back slowly, planting a very gentle kiss on the blue-eyed one’s forehead. Han does this almost every night, calm Luke down.

Luke has night terrors every night. It was easier to calm him down in the beginning, but it’s really escalated. Han now has to whisper to Luke that he’s ok and that they are on Hoth together, and Han is protecting him. 

“We’re ok, kid. You’re ok.” He said and pressed foreheads with Luke. They both closed their eyes and for a moment, Luke got a glimpse of what in Han’s mind. 

Han’s sad. He’s scared of him...

At that moment Luke felt no longer anger, but sadness. Why would Han be sad? Why is he scared of me? He thought. Luke never looks inside his friends' minds. None of them. It’s wrong. But this time it just seemed to happen, as if Han wanted him too. 

Luke stepped back and Han looked up at him as he did. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “It’s.. hard for me to...” there was a lot of hesitation in Luke’s voice. But Han knows what he’s trying to say. “Hard for me to.. control myself.” The lad said sadly. It was a true fact that everyone knew, but Luke was only truly realizing it now. 

Han nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

“I love you.” 

Luke seemed to brighten up just a bit at that. 

“I love you.” He said back. 

—

The afternoon mixed with the night for Han and Luke. After the incident with their old room, they were put into another. The new room had a smaller window (for safety in case Luke does the same thing again) but still the same features. 

When the two entered their new room something between them clicked. They got close and with just one kiss it escalated to more. When they got to the bed it was as if none of all this bad stuff was real. Luke was Luke. They weren’t on an imperial ship. And It was only them in the universe. 

It was their first time together. They did have moments in the past but it never escalated to what they were doing now. It was Luke’s first time doing this with anyone. And he was so glad it was Han. And Han had no problem at all that it was him. The smuggler was obviously experienced and Luke wasn’t, but he had no problem with that fact. He loved it. Han even proclaimed it was the best he ever had. 

Luke and Han slept soundly all night after that. 

When the morning came there was light. It wasn’t the light from the room, it was from a sun. The yellow rays hit them both in bed and it was warming. Han was the first to wake. When he looked down at Luke, half of the boy’s body covered with the blanket. The other half bare and was glowing gold. 

Well that was how it looked due to the sunlight hitting them. And Han just sat there looking at the other as if he was a mystical being. 

Luke woke up to the sun hitting Han just right. Han’s brown eyes looked like a pool of honey and his skin never looked better. He smiled at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

Luke slowly sat up next to his lover and leaned against him. But a moment later Luke jumped up happily and exclaimed,

“That’s a sun! We’re in a Galaxy! That means-!” 

Han cut him off excitedly. 

“Land!” 

They both laughed happily and hugged each other tightly before both of them running to the bathroom to get ready. 

— 

Vader waited still at the bottom of the ramp, standing on the metal floors of the boarding station on Coruscant. He has been waiting for Luke for a little bit, getting impatient. But only a few seconds later he saw his son walking down the ramp. His eyes wide as he looked at the cityscape of the unfamiliar planet. 

And something else was different, he was wearing white. His pants were black, boots black, but his upper body was covered in these silky white robes, hanging off of him. His skin wasn’t showing but this outfit was completely different from the black one. Luke in this outfit, had more freedom to move, and everything felt lighter. 

He looked a little like his mother, Vader thought. 

Vader watched as his son and his son’s... companion approached. They were holding hands and that made Vader a bit grouchy. 

“That is unnecessary.” He said, pointing at their hands. Han was the first to take his hand back, putting it behind him and gave the Lord a nervous smile. Luke just rolled his eyes and looked up at his father. 

Vader wasn’t expecting such a calm Luke today. He heard what had happened yesterday and he was going to speak to his son about it. But right now, Luke looks happy. So Vader isn’t going to say anything, he doesn’t want to spoil his mood. 

“Luke, the Empire is still having problems. I want you and Solo to stay close, but, show these Rebels we are still in control.” 

Luke nodded and so did Han. 

“Be careful, son.” Vader said before he pointed at Han. “And you.. don’t try anything,” Vader said more darkly than usual. The dark lord then turned away with a group of troopers following him. 

“Sir Luke-“ a trooper approached them after the Emperor left. “Your new Admiral wants you back here at 15:00.” Said a stormtrooper to Luke. And the lad is pretty sure he’s the same one that stands outside his door every night. 

Luke faces him. 

“What’s your name? Your name name.” 

“Uh.. I like to be called Pete.” The Soldier said hesitantly.

“Pete.” Luke mumbled to himself. “A pleasure.” And the boy gave the softest smile. Maybe he should get to know these guys. After all, they do so much for the Empire. 

“Thank you, Pete. I’ll see you then.” He said and began to walk further off the port. He looked up at the morning sky and grinned. 

At the same moment the Falcon could be seen flying through the air and away from the ship. Han’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “What the hell?!” He yelled. He was just so happy to be off that ship and now HIS ship is gone! 

He heard a beep come from his link and a message popped up on the screen. It was Chewie. 

Chewie: I’m meeting up with Leia. Don’t tell Luke, you idiot!

Han scoffed and looked up, about to start ranting to Luke, but stopped before he could start. His eyes caught the sight of the other.

Luke was watching all smaller ships leave the port and fly off into the city. His eyes bright and his soft hair was waving in the wind. His garment in him made him look like he was floating in the air. 

“Luke!” Han called the blue-eyed boy. He glanced over his shoulder and waved at Han. 

I love you. So much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Such a weird question but I know there are some fReaKs out there (Like myself lol) who like reading that good good stuff (smut) COUGH. If you’re up for that I could write the scene where Luke and Han do the dirty for the first time. Just comment “apples” if you’re up for it! And don’t worry, no one will see it hA so you’re safe. SEE ya guys later pffT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Luke and Han go off into the city to do some “Sith” stuff, but it’s more like a date.. a date that ends terribly

—

Han walked behind Luke, watching him and the other people around them. It was extremely crowded and even though Luke could definitely watch out for himself, Han still felt the need too. He still saw Luke as the little farm boy on Tatooine with a lot to say. 

Their links beeped and both looked down at it at the same time. 

It read:   
“Go down to the Tessele Club and track down the rebel spies.” 

Luke hummed and looked back at Han. 

“That’s pretty easy sounding. Do you think this is what my father does all day?” He asked and tilted his head. Luke asked himself that question and mentally answered ‘yes’. He turned back around and began walking again before Han could reply. Han’s answer was ‘maybe’. 

The city was flashing with colors and people were rushing all over. They bumped into Luke and Han but both said nothing about it. Above them the cars were rushing and flying, something Luke never saw before. As trashy as it was the farm boy still enjoyed being there. 

They walked and walked till they got to a glowing blue sign. It was surrounded with two large security men. One with giant arms that made Han feel self cautious, but an ugly mug. Then the other one was a bright blue, short, but also buff creature. Han looked them over before protectively wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist. 

“Men.” Han nodded and pointed at his Imperial Badge Vader gave him. They nodded and together Luke and him got it. 

But they didn’t get in cause of Han. They recognised Luke (being Vader’s son and all), and didn’t want to start anything. They let them in. 

Going in, the doors smoothly slid open and it was a completely different type of place than the one outside. Everything was dark but there were tints of light, bright blue. A hologram of a beautiful, exotic woman with four arms appeared, greeting them. 

“Welcome. Enjoy your stay, officers.” She said her voice like liquid. 

When they walked into the elevator ahead they were shot up, and within seconds they were on the top floor. The windows were screens, making it look like the stars were out (even though it was only noon). There were the blue neon lights again setting the mood. Imperial Officers were at the bars or in booths, either talking plans or on dates. Troopers were at every corner of the room, watching everything and one. 

As Han and Luke got further in they were directed to a booth by a woman who was covered up in a black jumpsuit, her eyes dilated so they were mostly a black pit. Han swears he’s slept with her before. He better look down. 

“We’ve been expecting you two.” She nodded and handed them glass menus. There were messages on both of theirs, specifically for them. 

-Back corner ahead of you. Suspected rebel spies.-

Han swallowed and glanced up at the corner to see a group, six men and one woman, in the corner. They all had the suits of officers of the empire but the way they presented themselves were not completely... right. They were all looking back at Han. Luke didn’t even look up. 

“I’ll just have Tatooine milk.” Luke hummed up at her. She nodded again. 

Han cleared his throat and sat up, putting an arm around Luke. 

“I’ll have a friz, thanks.” He said and put his menu down. 

The waitress smiled at them and bowed slightly before walking away. Han sighed and when he looked over at Luke he saw that Luke was already looking at him. He chuckled and pulled him closer, getting a little laugh out of the other. 

“What’s on your mind, kid?” He asked as his eyes surveyed Luke’s features. The lad shrugged in response and his blue eyes looked up at the group in the corner who were whispering. Luke exhaled through his nose and blinked a few times before looking at Han again. 

“Maybe.. this could be a date... for now?” He asked randomly. “If we-uh... if we wait for a bit maybe they’ll be thrown off?” Luke said a bit nervously, under the blue lights Han could still see the other boy’s cheeks turn red. 

Han stopped thinking for a moment and just looked at Luke. 

They are sorta on a date right now, yea? 

Their first date. 

The older man smiled and kissed Luke’s ear. 

“It’s a date.” He said with a light laugh. 

And like that Luke and Han became one with the crowd. They became just another couple in the club, too close to each other, touching, and kissing. They hardly spoke to one another, just whispering some witty comments at each other or saying faint ‘I love you’s. 

At the other side of the club sat Leia and some soldiers of hers. Chewie knew where she is will be on standby, not to far in case they need to get out of there. Chewie was the one who told her where they were going cause Han told him. Leia would Thank Han but she can’t as she watches her brother and him go out on a date. 

They don’t know it’s her cause she hid her hair in a hat, blending in with the men if the group. She didn’t put any makeup on but she still looked feminine and beautiful. Good thing the place was dark, she thought. But that beautiful face was covered with jealousy and anger. 

“What can we do against Luke?” Asked one of her men. He was rightfully a little worried about that part. But Leia shook her head. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll deal with Luke.” She mumbles in a low tone, eyeing them. 

She cringed every time they kissed. She wanted to blast both of them but knew she can’t cause it would blow their cover. So mentally she blasted them. Pew pew!

Leia caught herself thinking that way though. No. I wouldn’t do that. I’m better than them. I will take them into custody and put them on trial to explain themselves. Since they joined the Empire they will be punished for all the Empire has done so far. Ha. Good Luck with that trial.

With all the frustration and conflict going on inside Leia’s mind, she taps the table a few times thoughtlessly. What she forgets is that that’s the signal for them to begin their advancement on the two. 

Two men got up and walked casually to the bar, making their way towards Luke and Han who were gazing into each other’s eyes, enjoying their date. The three men and one woman got up as well but went their separate ways, spreading themselves across the room. 

This lead to Leia sitting at the table alone, gawking at what she just did. 

Luke was slowly about to kiss Han, tilting his head and ready, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the table across the way was basically empty, except for one man there. His eyes darted around the room to see all the people who were sitting there were surrounding them. He took Han’s hand. 

Very quickly everything began to happen. All the rebels shot at the few storm troopers in the room, taking them out before having to stop some of the officers who were trying to end this madness. 

One of the rebel men shot at Luke, but before it could hit him, with the force he lifted the table and blocked himself and Han. 

“Holy-!” Han exclaimed and looked at Luke who was slowly getting frustrated. 

“It was going so well!” Luke whined out loud, frowning. 

Luke pushed the table back at the man, hitting him hard with it and knocking him out to the floor. 

“Luke!” Leia called out instinctively and soon regretted it cause Luke knew immediately who it was. His eyes looked over at her and before he could make his way a detonator was thrown. 

“LUKE!” Han and Leia yelled as his eyes caught sight of it. Han jumped up to cover luke from the oncoming explosion and Leia’s eyes widened at the sight of it what was about to happen. She never ordered them to try to KILL Luke. 

As soon as Luke saw the detonator his mind went to Han. He has to get him out of here. 

With a thought, he pushed Han back just as he was about to cover Luke. Han’s body was thrusted almost across the room and the detonator went off, Luke turning his back and focusing on expanding his power. 

There was a loud crack, a ball of flame, then black. The room filled with smoke. As the black air began to spread everyone began to cough out the smoke from their lungs. Han was near the back so the smoke hadn’t hit him yet but he was sore as crap. He landed on a table and he slowly got up, looking at the spot where Luke was and not seeing him. Worry started to set in and he began to get up faster. 

“Luke?! LUKE?!” He called out running to the smoke and into it. 

Leia in the back of the room, watching from afar, put her hands on her mouth. She wanted to scream. 

Emergency vents turned on and it started to blow clean air into the room, clearing out the polluted air. 

The princess watched as the black air soon turned to a grey and became foggy. She looked for figures and found one. 

It was Luke. 

His once white shirt and shawl was now all black from the explosion. The pure look of his outfit corrupted. Luke’s face dirty as well and hair. And He had a fire in his eyes. 

Luke couldn’t hear a thing except a ringing sound in his ears. He couldn’t hear Han calling out for him or all the groans and coughing coming from everyone. It was just him and his thoughts now. 

With a force push, every rebel that was surrounding him and Han flew back, multiple hitting the screens on the windows, cracking them, others flying into the walls. Luke left Leia though. He wanted to end this once and for all. She tried to kill him. She wants him dead. She is the bad one. He would never try to kill-

Luke stopped and thought. Everything around him seemed to freeze and he clenched his jaw. Her eyes were full of worry and pain when she saw him come out of the smoke. Her searched her and felt the sadness in his sister. She looked scared. Leia was worried about him. She didn’t try to kill him, it was that rebel. She wouldn’t kill him. 

But he would. He was going to on Endor. He was going to now. 

The ringing in Luke’s ears was still very present but he could hear something. It was Han calling his name still, trying to get Luke’s attention. He looked at the man who was looking back and forth between him and Leia. 

Luke didn’t realise it but his hand was in front of him and he was choking Leia again from a distance. Her eyes locked on her brother and as a tear fell from her eye so did one from Luke’s. 

He put his hand down and she fell to the ground coughing. Luke wiped his tear and looked at Han who grabbed his face and was looking him over, checking him. Luke could still hardly hear but he felt a tremor, then looked up to see troopers enter the room rapidly. One pointed a gun at Leia and shot. And before the blast could hit her Luke stopped it and glared at the clone. 

No one hurts her, he thought. 

Han shook Luke, still trying to get his attention, and soon it did once The Princess moved out of the way of the blast. 

“Hey?! You ok?!” Han yelled near Luke’s ear, it loud enough for the blue-eyed male to hear. Luke nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked down at his hands then at his once white outfit. He isn’t hurt. 

The two of them stood close together, not paying attention to what was happening around them, only looking at each other. The few rebels that were knocked out cause of Luke were taken away by the troopers. And Leia and two others escaped, failing their mission. With Chewie close by they got to him by the window stealthy, going outside and down to some emergency exits that lead them to a small docking bay where The Falcon was. 

Han had his arm around Luke as they walked out together and into the elevator. Some officers tried to speak to them but Han pushed them away, just wanting to go somewhere else with Luke. 

When they got to the main floor Han was surprised to see Vader there, his arms crossed and surrounded by the white soldiers. With the darkness of the room and only the neon lights, you could hardly tell Vader was there. Only the reflection of light could be seen bouncing off his shiny armour. 

“What happened up there?” He growled, Looking at his son who was covered in soot. 

Luke couldn’t hear because of how low his father’s voice was and he shook his head, rubbing his temple. 

“Luke can’t hear. They threw a detonator at him. He needs to see a-“ 

Vader put his hand up, stopping Han before he could finish. 

“You should go back to the ship. I will take my son.” Vader said and put his own hand gently around Luke, leading him away. His son went with him easily, and quietly they walked out together. Han stood there stunned. He wanted to say something to him but shit, Vader’s done enough to him. He doesn’t want to go though it again. 

When Han walked out he noticed the two security guards that let them in. They were on the street floor, dead. People around looking at the bodies with disgust, some not even caring.

Han sighed and walked in alone through the city. 

He didn’t want to go back to the ship alone.   
— 

Luke was taken to a whole other building with his father. When they entered he was immediately taken away. By then his hearing was improving but they wanted to be sure and still ran a few tests, also cleaned him up. 

“Son. Did you recognise any of the rebels who did this to you?” His father asked and stood in front of Luke who was sitting on a table. 

Luke hesitates, knowing Leia was there. But he didn’t want to say. He shook his head silently and looked down at his hands, rubbing his robotic one. It felt so real but only Luke would know it’s fake. 

Vader under the mask closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again to look at his son before speaking. 

“You protected yourself from the blast. You made a force shield.”

Luke shrugged. He knew he had to do something fast or else he would have been in worse shape.

“Impressive. You still are improving, my son.” 

The lad looked up at his father and gave him a weak smile. That made him feel a bit better about himself. But he felt bad again thinking about how he failed the task his father gave him. He was so distracted with Han... He should have been doing what he was told. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault this happened.” Luke said. 

Vader shook his head. 

“No. We got most of them because of you. We can get more names and information out of them because of /you/, Luke. You did not fail me.” He reassured. “You are very important to me and this Empire. You will become wiser and stronger very soon. This was a simple mistake.”

Luke thought for a moment before agreeing with him with a nod, letting out a breath of air before sitting up straighter on the table.

“Thank you, Father.”   
—

When Chewie dropped Leia and the others off at their ship he had to quickly get back to Coruscant. Han messaged him that he got ditched in the middle of the city by Vader and needed a lift. Chewie said his farewell to the princess and others before leaving. 

In the meeting area everyone waited for some news or information. They know they didn’t get Han or Luke but they were wondering if they did any damage. But Leia wasn’t going to talk about any of that right now, she had to talk about what the hell happened there. 

“What was that?! Who brought a detonator?!” She yelled, a boom in her voice. Everyone slowly started to stop talking and look at their leader. A man with black soot on his face stepped forward. He was there. 

“Florence brought it. He got taken.” He said with his hands behind his back. Everyone knew they came back with very few people, only three of them including the Princess made it. Three out of seven. 

“I never ordered that! We weren’t meant to harm or KILL them!” She said and looked over all the faces before her with her death stare. A different man came forward and he was there too, but he was also as angry as Leia. 

“How are we supposed to capture Luke!? He is obviously stronger than YOU thought! You saw him come out of that smoke! Hardly a scratch on him!” The red head yelled and stepped up to her. He had a gash on his head that hasn’t been taken care of yet. 

He was there and he witnessed just a small amount of power that Luke had. And it scared him. It scared a lot of them. They had a chance with Luke on their side but now that he’s not here... their odds are unlikely. 

“We do not kill! If we kill them that makes us as bad as them!” She pointed at the man in front of her. 

“And your blasted wasn’t on stun like I told you too have them.“ she growled lowly. “Leave. You’re out of this meeting. Fix yourself up.” 

“Luke is your brother. Han is your ex. Aren’t you biased, Princess?” He said before slowly turning around and walking out of the silent room. 

All eyes on the Princess again. It wasn’t something new. But these eyes were different. They were judging eyes. She sighed. 

“Ok everyone. We lost people today, but we’ll do everything in our power to get them back. Don’t be discouraged. We got this next time.” Were her last words before the Princess stepped out of the meeting area with her heart pounding, and watering eyes. 

How will she fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my friends. It’s wanted to say, I’m watching Return of the Jedi, and when Luke and Han are all caught up in the net with Chewie, 3PO, and r-too, Luke could have totally reached his lightsaber but he asked Han too so Han could touch his butt. (I’m so childish but I love that part) just watch it and tell me When you see it dndhdjdjdjdjj
> 
> Also!!! I want Luke to be like... more caught up with the times? Ya know? Like, if Luke was a character made now (2018/19 whatever) then he would have the same abilities that Kylo and Rey would have. I feel like since he was made in the 70’/80’s they didn’t have those ideas yet but to be fair. He def would. Luke is freak fracking strong my bois. Can’t deny it. Sorry this is long. Bye!! (I hope you guys understand what I’m saying lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Vader is eViL and basically commits a mass killing to gain control of everything again. Luke is a very conflicted boi. And Flashbacks? (I hope you’re up for it)

—

It has only been two days since the incident at the Tessele Club and since then Luke and Han haven’t seen each other a lot. Vader secretly blamed Han for what happened and has been asking for Luke a lot so he could keep them away from each other. If only he could get rid of that scum without his son knowing. That’s for another time.

Luke and Han only see one another when it’s time to rest or on quick breaks. And when they are together they don’t say much, they just sit quietly together and enjoy each other’s presences.

But right now, they weren’t together. Han was with Chewie in the city somewhere and Luke was with his father out on a diplomatic mission.

Luke was told to wear all black, just like his father. He was asked not to wear white anymore because it’s not “formal”. His entire wardrobe was now black.

Vader was walking with Luke at his side, entering a crowded hall full of many officers of all of the different titles, all are loyal to the Empire. Troopers stood in rows by the sides. Armed and ready as always.

When Luke stepped out there next to his father he couldn’t help his cheeks turn a light pink. He felt almost inferior next to his father who was much larger than him and more intimidating. He couldn’t show that though, he kept a straight face ahead of him, arms crossed behind his back. Vader stepped up to the center stage of the hall and looked at Luke before beginning to speak.

Small cameras, the size of a fist were floating around, capturing this moment and broadcasting it everywhere the Empire touched (and that is basically everywhere).

“I stand here today with my son. A strong, young, Sith who is just as powerful and ruthless as me. We are the leaders of the Empire. The old Emperor is no more.”

Vader’s hand in front of him turned to a fist in front of him. His voice becoming even lower and more powerful.

“We ended his rule. He is no more. We are now in control.” He said and looked at Luke once again. Luke looked back at him and nodded, standing up straighter before looking ahead again.

“And any who do not follow the new rules or the Empire will perish.” Vader promised.

It happened so fast.

Luke didn’t even see it coming. He couldn’t even have predicted it.

His eyes widened but the rest of his body didn’t move.

The people are watching.

His chest seemed to grow a deep black hole as he watched the killings begin in front of him. This wasn’t like a battlefield that Luke has been on, this was a slaughterhouse.

The loyal men and woman of The Empire who attended this announcement with pride were ruthlessly being killed by the troopers who were once meant to protect them.

Vader kept on.

“Those who do not obey your leaders will be ended. Even those who are most loyal.”

The cameras were watching all of this happen. The cameras were watching Luke let all of this happen. Luke looked at the screens on the walls and noticed this wasn’t the only place this was happening.

In different locations across the galaxies people, beings, were being killed. All to set an example.

There was fear and terror in Luke’s eyes.

Vader, with the wave of his hand, sent the troops away and everything flashed off. The bodies laid there quietly as the men in white marched off. The Dark Lord glanced at his son who was already walking away to the exit.

He followed.

“Luke-“

“What?!” Luke snapped. The cameras were gone and it was only Vader, a trooper, and him.

“Do not raise your voice at me, son.” He said wickedly. Vader being quick to anger got close to Luke.

Luke glared at him.

“Why? Why do th-that?!” He asked flustered and stepped back away from his father. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Vader looked down upon him silently.

Luke’s head started to pound. He felt  something digging in his mind. His brows furrowed. 

“Father..” He whispered. Luke knew Vader was in his head, searching for something.

“Where do you stand, my son?” He started. Vader found something in his son’s mind he did not like.

Righteousness.

“Do you stand with me.. or-“

And as his words continued to grow darker and darker the tighter Luke’s neck felt. He reached up to stop what it was but he couldn’t. His eyes looked up at his father who was gripping his neck without even touching him.

“Do you stand with those who fall?”

Luke stepped back again but that didn’t weaken the grip on his neck. He gasped and his eyes welled as he looked to his father for mercy.

“P-please-“ he gasped, holding his neck.

As a tear ran down Luke’s cheek. Then Vader noticed something again. He noticed the same thing before.

Luke reminds him of Padmé.

The way she gasped for air and begged, just as Luke is doing now.

He stopped.

Luke fell to the ground, coughing the air back into his lungs and kneeling over. He felt like throwing up but he couldn’t.

“I will see you soon, my son.” Vader said before walking off, his cape flowing behind him and brushing Luke who was on the floor.

The trooper who was there the whole time, watching this go down, stepped closer to Luke and put a hand on his back.

“Sir... Do you need help? It’s P-Pete.” He said as strongly as he could. He’s been with Luke since he has gotten here and he’s grown secretly attached to him. But He was scared, he was trying his best not to show it though. ‘How could Vader do that to his own son?!’ He thought.

Luke nodded, not being able to say much at the moment. He wiped his tears away and looked up at the man with a mask.

Pete the trooper put his arm around the lad’s waist and hoisted him up, helping him to his feet. Luke swallowed and said as best he could, whispering ‘thank you’. Pete nodded back at him and stood next to Luke as they walked down the hall and on their way to Luke’s chambers.  
—

_He was hot. Sweating. His hair stuck to his forehead as he looked around in the darkness for his enemy. His blue eyes wide and searching for some sign of the other._

_His hand gripped onto his lightsaber tightly and his sore body trembled. He wasn’t ready to do this. But he has to. He has to face Vader, it’s the only way._

_As the tall robotic man came out of the darkness they approached each other and went back to fighting. Back and forth their lightsabers clashed and flashed. Luke was doing fine in the beginning but now he’s slipping. His body was aching from being hit with flying objects and all this combat. He got a few hits in but Vader was the one to deliver the final blow._

_Luke cried out as his hand was cleanly taken off and he fumbled over himself to get away, doing everything in his power just to get away from this monster._

_But this man wasn’t just a monster._

_As Vader spoke he confessed to being his father._

_How?! HOW?! Luke screamed in his head. His chest tightening and eyes watered. All this pain and fear building up inside of him._

_He couldn’t take this, he needed to get out of there._

_And he did. He fell._

_Luke didn’t think he was going to make it though. He thought he was sacrificing himself for the better. He lived though. It was his destiny._

_As he hung at the very bottom of the city, the beautiful clouds around him mocked him and teased him with their softness. Luke struggled to gain control and called out for Ben. There was no response. He then called out for Leia, remembering her calling out for him back before all this happened, warning him. He didn’t listen._

_But Leia listened. She heard him and responded._

_“Luke.”_

_Moments later as Luke hung for his life he saw the sight of the Falcon and just a little bit of hope sparked inside of him. He let go and with a quick fall, he fell into the arms of someone he didn’t know._

_Lando._

_When their eyes met Luke felt warmth and safety radiating off of the man. He melted into his touch; mostly because his body was aching and finally had the chance to relax into the protective arms of another._

_He remembers Lando taking him down into the Falcon and seeing Leia. That’s when his mind began to daze as he was put into the bed and wrapped up in blankets, the Princess hooking him up to some monitors and calming him down._

_Luke also recalls walking into the cabin of the Falcon and seeing Chewie, Leia, and Lando. Lando glancing at the wounded Luke and gently touching his waist..._

...

“Luke?” Han said softly to the sleeping boy.

He put his hand on Luke’s waist.

Luke’s eyes opened and he inhaled through his nose as he woke up, turning around in bed to look at Han. He cleared his sore throat before speaking.

“Yes?” He said hoarsely. Luke scooted closer to Han, closing his eyes again as he laid his head on the other man’s chest.

Han chuckled.

“You’re in bed early.”

Luke hummed and nodded. “You are too.” He whispered.

“Yea. Chewie and I were in the Falcon all day. We’re trying to make upgrades to the hyperdrive. You know that thing has problems all the time.” He said with another light laugh. He looked down to see Luke’s reaction but only saw a tired face. He sighed.

Han brushed his fingers through his dull, blonde hair. He needs more sun for it to go back to that beach blonde that Luke had when he first met him he thought. Han kissed his forehead and traveled down his soft cheek, getting a pleasant hum from Luke.

He smiled to himself as he kissed the other more and more, trailing down to his neck and pulling him closer. Luke flinched away though.

“Han. Stop.” He said and sat up quickly on the bed. He rubbed his neck and pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover the bruises.

“Sorry. I’m sorry...” Han said and sat up on the bed as well. He sighed again and got up slowly, making his way to out of the room.

“Han, wait..” Luke said and got up quickly. He walked to Han, the other man opening his arms for Luke. They embraced each other tightly, Han kissing Luke’s ear. And the smaller one began to softly cry.

Han knew how stressed and tired Luke was. He knew the kid would break one day. Thank the stars he was here right now for him cause he needed someone.

“I’m here, Luke. I’m here.”

“H-Han?”

“Yeah?” He looked down at Luke and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said lightly and let go of Han. He walked away and out of the room, wiping the tears from his eyes and fixing himself up as much as he could before he made his way down the hall and towards the medical bay.

Han was left alone in the room, kinda surprised at how fast Luke left. Did he do something wrong? Was it him? Han was left feeling hopeless in the room where he and Luke have been living together. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he began to make his way back to Chewie. He might as well spend the night on the Falcon than alone in the room.  
—

_Every day seemed to get better the longer they were together. Even after all the tragedy and hardship they all were going through, it seemed to get easier with Lando around._

_At first, Luke was weary of Lando, after what Chewie told him that he’s basically the reason Han is gone. But that quickly changed after they officially began talking. He spoke about how he didn’t think that would happen and how he was only doing it for the greater good, for his people._

_Luke wanted to be just like him. Wanted to be as Nobel and great._

_He looked up to Lando for a bit, learning some new things from him. He was almost like his mentor. But the longer they were together, the closer they got._

_Luke had not forgotten about Han, he severely missed him. Lando understood that and respected it as well. But Han wasn’t there and Luke felt hopeless and lonely a lot._

_He never had the time to go back to Yoda. He was always busy on missions and meetings, all relating to getting Han back. And if Lando wasn’t there Luke swears he would have broken down every other day._

_Lando would comfort him. Put his arms around his waist and pull him close to him. He was a whole other feeling compared to Han. Luke was ok with that._

_All the touches they shared got more and more frequent and more and more substantial._

_It was on Tatooine where they shared their first real kiss, in front of the twin suns. Not a soft peck or a slow gentle one. This one was full of energy and passion._

_It was warm that night but their feelings were warmer. It was just a stop for a night so everyone could relax, and Luke and Lando left to take a walk leaving Leia and Chewie at the Falcon._

_Once they were a few distances away, a few conversations in, they connected._

_They’ve kissed before but not like this._

_They ended up on the hard, warm, sandy floor of the planet. Lando in between Luke’s legs and the two passionately kissing one another as the night began to fall over them._

_Soft moans came from both as things began to escalate. A shirt off. Pants being tugged down. Lando was waiting for this moment with Luke for a few months and now it was happening._

_But,_

_Luke became hesitant before anything really started._

_Lando respected that and began to move away, giving him space._

_Their hearts beating quickly and breaths uneven, both trying to calm themselves down._

_The boy apologized for leading the other on, and Luke pulled himself together and began to head back to the Falcon._

_He doesn’t know what Lando was really thinking or doing after he left him. Luke only knows that he hurt the man by leaving him there._

_The rest of the months leading up to the rescue of Han were regular after that. Luke and Lando still spoke to one another but they never actually sat down again and spoke. They would have a quick conversation here and there, pretending like nothing ever happened._

_Leia thought they got into a fight. She never pressed Luke or Lando for information, she couldn’t bother. She was worried about Han, maybe more than Luke for a bit._

...

Luke gasped awake unexpectedly in bed. He looked around and found that it was only himself there. He doesn’t even remember going to bed but here he was, in his nightgown in the bed.

He rubbed his face and sat up more, pulling the blankets off of him.

“Lando...” He whispered.

He keeps thinking about him, dreaming about him. It must mean something.

Luke got up off the bed and he began to walk out of his room, not bothering getting dressed.

Pete, the trooper, was surprised to see Luke up at this time.

“Sir, are you-“

“Yes, Pete. I’m fine. I just need to find Han.” He said clearly.

He said it clearly.

Oh yes. He went to the medical bay. They must have healed him and he clunked out. That’s what happened he thinks.

That doesn’t matter though. He needs to get Han.

Luke walked the cold empty halls of the Star Destroyer bare foot. The few people who were walking around stared at him a bit weird but didn’t say anything or complain. He is Vader’s son after all. He could do whatever he wants.

When Luke got to the docking bay he saw the Falcon there with its ramp closed. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit and kept walking up to it. Two guards stood at the bottom.

“Please leave.” Luke said and with the flick of his hand, the ramp to the Falcon began to descend. The troopers nodded then marched away quietly.

Luke entered the quiet ship and looked around at first, for any signs of Chewbacca or Han. All he saw though were wires and tools everywhere. Nothing new though.

“Han? Chewie?”

He kept walking slowly until he got to the cabin where he opened the door and saw the two sitting there, talking to someone in a hologram in front of them.

It was Lando.

His eyes widened and the two males turned around and looked at Luke. Han hung up the call before quickly getting up and closing the door behind Luke.

“Hey, kid... it’s not what it looks like.” He said with a nervous smile. Han knows he shouldn’t be contacting any rebels, and if he does, he’ll be in a crapload of trouble with Vader.

“That was Lando.” Luke said and poked Han’s chest. Han looked down at the boy's finger then took Luke’s hand, holding it. He tried to wiggle his hand free.

“Tell me what you were talking about!” He raised his voice. It wasn’t a very angry voice, there was more concern in his voice than anything. Han took Luke’s other hand and put them up to his chest, rubbing them.

“Why? Why do you need to know, huh?” He asked slyly and raised an eyebrow.

The blue-eyed male glared at Han and looked down at their hands, then at Chewie who was watching them.

“Chewie. Tell me.”

The Wookiee roared slightly and then looked forward again, pretending to do something.

“It was Han’s call...”

Han looked at Chewbacca with that annoyed look and sighed.

“Please. Please. Don’t tell your dad.” He whispered. He couldn’t keep anything from Luke, especially with those blue eyes looking into him. Luke shrugged and then slowly nodded.

“Fine. Just spit it out!”

Han exhaled and looked down at their hands.

“Lando is in trouble-“ he began.

‘I knew it.’ Luke thought to himself.

“He called in need of some help. It’s the Empire.” Han said dreadfully.

Luke watched Han’s lips as he spoke and looked down as well when he mentioned The Empire being the problem. He can’t do anything! That would be against everything he stood for. And after what happened today...

“Han..”

“I know! I know Luke! You don’t have to go. But please! He’s our friend!” He exclaimed.

“He’s-He’s part of the rebellion...” Luke mumbled to himself. Han rolled his eyes and let go of Luke’s hands. Luke looked up at him.

“Luke! We have to help him!”

“No..”

“LUKE-!”

“Han I said NO!” He yelled back, the ship beginning to creak and groan as Luke’s power began to leak from him uncontrollably.

Chewie looked at the ship and growled loudly.

“Stop! Han!” He yelled, wacking Han to do something.

And Han did. He grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Closing his eyes and tilting his head.

Luke was going to protest this but the longer they stayed together, the better it felt. The better he felt. He finally closed his eyes and kissed the rugged man back.

Chewie rolled his eyes and banged his head on the front console. He hates it when they kiss. Well... he’s fine with it but Luke’s a bad guy! Han shouldn’t kiss bad people! Right?

It took a few moments to part but when they did they had to catch their breath. Luke put his fingers through Han’s messy hair.

“Han.. my father..”

“He won’t know. I promise. I promise.” He said gently and brushed his lips against the others. That always got Luke, it still has.

Luke nodded and put his hands on Han’s chest.

“I’m coming.” He said, clearing his throat.

Han was about to protest but Luke put a finger to his lips.

“Please. Trust me. I need to be there.” He said and began to walk out. Han followed. Chewie still sat in the room and sighed exaggeratedly.

“This isn’t gonna be good.” The Wookiee said to himself, shaking his head.

Han followed Luke out to the end of the ship

“I’ll be here waiting for you.” He said, watching Luke leave the area. The lad nodded and began to lightly jog out of the docking area and into the halls.

Han walked back to Chewie.

“We should leave without him. It’s gonna be a mess.” Chewie said honestly. Han sat down in his chair and began setting everything up with him.

“If we leave without him Luke will hunt me down and kill me personally. We’re not leaving without him. You know how persistent he is.” Han said and pressed a few buttons, starting the ship up.

That’s when he got a message on his link from Lando. It was a video. He projected it to the front and a hologram of Luke and Darth Vader appeared. It was from earlier. Neither of them saw the announcement so it must be important if Lando was telling them to watch it.

Luke was quickly making his way down the halls and back to his bedroom when he unexpectedly met his father at his door. His heart stopped for a moment. He slowed down and walked up to him.

“Where are you off too, my son?” Vader asked his son who just appeared around the corner. He was just about to knock at the door for him.

“I’m leaving for a bit.” He said casually and held his hands behind his back.

Luke could sense his father in his head. He was looking for something. Luke wasn’t going to let him find out though. He pushed Vader out of his head and kept his eyes steady on his father.

“You could ask me where I’m going, Father.” Luke said and held his guard up still. Vader nodded and put his hands on his hips.

“Where are you going?” Vader asked.

“I’m going back to Coruscant.” Luke said simply and opened his door with a button.

Vader nodded once again and turned around.

“Tell me when you will be back. I need you to be safe. Check up with me, also.” He said before he began to walk down the other hall. Luke waited till he was out of sight before going in and closing the door behind him.

“Why do you care? You were going to kill me today but now you’re worried about my safety?!” He argued with himself. Luke has to not let this get him worked up though. He began to change and pack, gathering very few things for the road ahead of him.

Anywhere was better than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-! Vader isn’t the best... knoW. That was mean of him. Also, I hope no one is mad about this whole Lando thing cough cough skysolo for life!!
> 
> Also!! 
> 
> When I italicise It’s a flashback! Just wanted to make that clear! And keep that in mind for future chapters :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Han is becoming nervous around Luke. Chewie knows something is wrong with Luke though, and wants to help the little brat. And we see LanDooooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Something happened when I was trying to edit this chapter, and all of a sudden there were giant spaces between each thing. I’m too lazy to go through the whole thing to fix it so bare with me here. Please ignore it. Lol thAnks I won’t let it happen again

—

 

After watching the hologram of the “announcement” Vader and Luke made not to long ago, Chewie and Han were speechless. How could they do that? Thousands, probably millions were killed just for a demonstration?!

 

Han closed it quickly and sat back in his chair.

 

“He-He didn’t do anything to stop it. He... just watched..” Han said to himself and rubbed his eyes.

 

Chewie looked at Han and then down.

 

That wasn’t Luke though, the Wookiee thought. Luke was standing there, terrified. Han should know the lad’s body language by now.

 

Chewie was about to say something but heard the boy walking in and the door opened. Luke sat down behind Han and relaxed into the chair, buckling himself up.

 

“Let’s go.” He said and looked between the two who were just staring at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Nothing!” Chewbacca said and started to put the Falcon into gear. Han took the ship out of stationary and he began to take off. The sound of the engine filling the room till they exited the bigger ship they were on. Then everything began much quieter.

 

They all unbuckled when the ship was finally easing up and on a straight course. Luke stood up and leaned over Han’s shoulder.

 

“Is he on Tatooine?” Luke hummed and put a hand on Han’s shoulder. The male couldn’t help his body as it slightly tensed up at his touch.

 

“Yea... yea he is.” Han said and began to plug in coordinates for the outer rim planet. Luke rubbed his shoulder and kissed Han’s cheek, smiling softly. He didn’t get any reaction or response out of him though. Slowly Luke backed off and hugged himself before walking out.

 

“You ready to make the jump?” Asked Han to his first mate.

 

Chewie was looking between the door and Han. He then nodded and they got everything down. With a press of a few buttons and switches, then the push of a handle, they were off.

 

Only a few moments later the Wookiee got up and said he was going off to go get something to eat. He lied. He was going to see Luke.

 

Him and the boy haven’t been talking or seeing each other a lot. Chewbacca admits that he’s been avoiding him. Maybe it’s time they talk.

 

He saw Luke at the table, laying his head down in his arms. He sat up straighter when he saw Chewie.

 

“Hey.” He said and bit his bottom lip.

 

Chewbacca sat down across from him.

 

“Luke. What’s happening?” He asked the lad.

 

Luke’s eyes opened a bit and looked at his friend. He swallowed the ice in his throat.

 

“I-I don’t know, Chewie.” He said and leaned his head back.

 

“I saw what happened today.”

 

The ice in his throat appeared again but bigger and sharper. He shook his head.

 

“I didn’t know. I didn’t know I swear-“ he gasped and began to wipe the tears forming in his eyes. “I was sc-cared.” He said and covered his face with his hands.

 

Chewbacca nodded. “I saw that you were.” He said and reached out and rubbed Luke’s head.

 

He is still the kid he knows. The sensitive kid from that bland, desert planet. The boy who had a big mouth; a bark with no bite.

 

He fluffed Luke’s hair and got a giggle out of him.

 

“I’m sorry..” He whispered and rubbed his red eyes, trying to get the tears to go away.

 

“Luke, lets-“ the Wookiee started. But stopped when he heard the cabin door open and close. Han was approaching. Luke looked over at Han then got up.

 

“I’m gonna retire.. bye Chewie.” He said softly and left the room, going into one of the other rooms. He didn’t even look at Han when he passed by him. And Han glanced at him then looked at his friend.

 

“What were you guys doing?” He asked.

 

Chewbacca huffed and got up.

 

“Han. You were the one who wanted to help him, But now you’re giving up on him.” He said and shook his head, walking out and leaving Han to himself.

 

When the ship came out of light speed, Luke came out of the room. Han and Chewie were sitting in the cabin together, looking at the directions to where Lando was.

 

“We should land somewhere where our ship can’t be seen. So they don’t know we were here.” Han said and began to park on the edge of Anchorhead.

 

Luke stood there in the cabin looking at the desert planet and the two suns he’s known for most his life. He’s kinda missed it. Han turned around to see Luke’s eyes filled with light.

 

“We should try to hide ourselves. I think everyone knows who you are now, Luke.” Han said and stood up unexpectedly. Luke jumped a little as the taller man stood in front of him, looking at him. He nodded and quickly turned around and left the room without another word.

 

Han exhaled.

 

“I’ll change too.” He said and walked out, leaving Chewie to turn everything off.

—

 

When they left the ship the only ones who could really hide themselves were Han and Luke. Chewie wasn’t going to cover himself up and get hotter than he already was. The Wookiee just put a poncho over him and that was it. As for Han, he wore a cream coloured, large shawl that went over his head, and a red scarf. This both protected him from the suns’ rays and his features. Luke wore also a cream shawl that went farther down his body and a blue scarf that Han wrapped around the lad’s mouth. You really couldn’t tell it was Luke, unless you knew who’s blue eyes those belonged too.

 

They walked a bit till they entered the city. Han presses his com-link.

 

“Lando. Tell me where you are.” He said into it lightly so no one would hear. Han was about to continue on till he turned around to see Luke, his eyes closed and just standing there in the middle of the street. Han ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

 

“Luke, don’t start dazing off on me.” He said and they began to walk together. Chewie looked between Luke and Han.

 

“Han. We’re in the Beggar’s Canyon. I’m sending you directions now.” Lando responded and there was a beep. Han nodded.

 

“Let’s keep moving.”

 

They walked and walked, not bothering buying a vehicle which would have made this much faster, but they didn’t want to leave any note of their presences there. It was a long walk and it took longer cause Luke just kept stopping.

 

They would be a bit away until they realize Luke was far behind.

 

Then Han started to hold his hand and pull the kid along. Luke couldn’t help it. He remembers flying all around the canyon with his friends a long time ago. He wanted to take it in.

 

When they got to a cave, deep in the canyons, they were met by a rebel soldier who was waiting for them.

 

“Lando’s in there.” He said and looked at the three of them. He eyed Luke though and whispered something to Han before walking into the cave.

 

Han walked up to the other slowly, Chewbacca watching them.

 

“Hey.. I think it’ll be best if you-“

 

“Stay here. Yea. I agree.” Luke finished it for him and began to take the scarf off his mouth. He looked at Han dead in the eyes for a moment before turning away, walking to the edge.

 

Han nodded at Chewie and began to walk in.

 

The Wookiee was hesitant at first, watching Luke. He felt... bad. But he was needed. He left Luke out there and entered the base.

 

Luke sat at the edge of the silent canyon and he pulled down the hoodie, off of his head, letting the breeze flow through his hair and fill his lungs.

 

This was home.

 

As bad as this planet is he still missed it. The warmth, the smell, the isolation.

 

“Ugh.” He mumbled and began to take off his robes and scarf. He felt like he was suffocating in these stupid garments. Luke pulled off almost everything, even his leather boots. He ended up falling back, only in his tank top and the pair of black pants he had on. His head began to spin. He closed his eyes.

 

Luke didn’t count on sleeping there, but he did. It wasn’t a comfortable sleep either. He twisted and turned the whole time. Groaning and trying to get up, but his body wouldn’t let him.

 

It was dusk when Luke officially woke up. No one went out there to get him or wake him. He woke up hot and sweaty, his body feeling as warm as a sun. He sat up and stretched, eyes opening and closing, peering out at the now blue canyon as darkness began to fall over. He inhaled the nighttime air, brushing his hair out that had sand in it.

 

“Luke?” Called Chewbacca.

 

The lad jumped a little before turning around and seeing the Wookiee.

 

“Hey.” He said and rubbed his eyes more.

 

“They told me they got you. But obviously they didn’t.” Chewie said and lent a hand for Luke. He looked him over and noticed that he was different. He was darker. He could even tell in the night of Luke’s complexion change.

 

“Come on in. You’ve been baking for a while.” He roared teasingly. Luke nodded and laughed a little, rubbing his neck.

 

“Thanks, Chewie.” He hummed and picked up his clothing he took off. He put on his boots and followed him inside.

 

The two walked together into the base. Immediately Luke got looks from the few people waiting inside, all stopping their conversation to look at him.

 

He felt like a prisoner, walking to his sentence.

 

“Luke-“ Han started when he saw the boy enter the room. He stopped in his tracks and looked over Luke’s new, golden skin and light hair. Only a little bit is all one needs in the suns to get a new glow. And Luke was glowing.

 

“Hello.” Luke said and looked up at Han.

 

The man’s eyes couldn’t get off of Luke, he tried to look away but it was hard. He cleared his throat.

 

“Uh... Lando was hurt. Really bad. His ship was taken down and he needs us to get him back to his crew.” Han said, getting closer to Luke.

 

He looked at Han then backed up, looking away.

 

“Where is he? Lando.” Luke said and crossed his arms.

 

Han sighed and pointed to a room to the left of him. Luke put on his cloak and began to make his way to the room where Lando was.

 

He walked casually to the room but internally he was freaking out. Why was his heart racing? Why was he feeling so excited? He walked through the door quicker than he wanted too and his eyes traveled around the room till he saw Lando.

 

The man was laying on a bed, sitting upright with a bandage over his right eye, and some on his hands. He couldn’t see the rest of the damage under the blanket.

 

“Lando.. “

 

“Luke. What are you doing here?” He asked coldly. He began to get up off the bed. One of his legs was in an entire cast, the red seeping through. Luke walked to him, flustered.

 

“I’m here... for you.” He said and reached out for him.

 

Lando quickly moved away from Luke’s advances. He then shook his head and scoffed.

 

“You think you can play both sides, huh? I know what you did! I saw it! You stood there-“

 

Luke almost jumped on Lando, planting a kiss on his lips and closing his eyes. There were so many emotions going through him right now. He felt as if he had no control of himself.

 

Lando didn’t expect the kiss but he also didn’t back away. He kissed Luke back but still had an angry expression on his face.

 

A moment later Luke backed off and he exhaled loudly. Wiping his eyes. ‘How many times am I going to cry?’ He asked himself. It’s like he can’t stop.

 

“I kept thinking about you. I knew you were in trouble.” Luke said and laughed a little. “I missed you?” He said with a smile.

 

Lando just watched Luke. He watched how his body seemed to curl in on itself and how quickly Luke’s emotions changed.

 

He put his hands on his waist. Luke looked down at Lando’s hands and from that simple touch his body felt weak.

 

“H-H-Han hates me.” He said and curled up into Lando’s chest. He hid his face and began to cry his eyes out. Not any type of cry, a real and painful one. His body trembled as he sobbed. Lando’s job here was to just let him.

 

...

 

After thirty minutes Han was wondering what the two were doing. Multiple times he was going to go in but Chewie kept stopping him.

 

“That’s it! I’m going in!” He yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Han ran/walked to the door and it slid open, letting it close behind him before looking up to see the two.

 

Luke was in the bed where Lando should be, and Lando was on the side of the bed, running his fingers through Luke’s hair. Han rolled his eyes.

 

“What’s this? Shouldn’t you be in the bed?” Han asked with an annoyed chuckle and walked over to The other side of the bed. But he stopped laughing when he saw how red Luke’s face was, how he looked like he was in pain.

 

“What happened?!” He asked loudly, looking at his friend for some information. He shook Luke.

 

“Luke? Luke?!” He called him. He got no response.

 

“He came in and he started crying! He cried and cried till he just collapsed! I didn’t know what to do!” Lando said, keeping out a certain part. “He won’t wake up!”

 

Han’s brows furrowed and he put a hand on the boy’s face. He was burning up. Luke gasped but still his eyes didn’t open.

 

“Oh god. Oh god. If something happens to him I’m a dead man.” Dead man as in Vader will kill him for having his son get hurt.

 

Han ran out of the room.

 

“Can I get a medic in here?!” He called out. When the doctors came in they were questioning why Luke was the one in need of assistance. Han grabbed a guys shirt and pointed at Luke while saying,

 

“God forbid he doesn’t wake up, the Empire will kill us all with a snap.” Han said and pushed them. He went to Lando’s side and helped him out of the room and into a new one.

 

“Why does the galaxy hate me?” He asked and Lando shook his head.

 

“Cause you’re still a scoundrel.” He said.

 

...

 

Han was laying next to Luke. Holding him tight and trying to sleep. Luke hasn’t woken up for two days and it’s been extremely stressing Han out. Chewie and Lando keep telling Han to get out for a bit, to try to clear his head but Han refuses. He needs to be here with Luke.

 

Luke would start moving around and crying out and Han had to be there in case he did. Cause only he knew how to calm him down. He would do the same thing he did on the star destroyer when Luke had night terrors. This was different though. It was like an endless nightmare and Han had to be up all day and night to comfort him.

 

Lando entered the room. He now wore an eyepatch and used one crutch. He isn’t able to be healed properly cause this base didn’t have all the supplies they need to help him. He didn’t mind though, he could wait.

 

“How is he?” He asked softly and walked over to the side of the bed Luke was on. Han shrugged.

 

“He’s been quiet for 20 minuets, that’s a record.” He said and took ahold of Luke’s hand. Lando sighed.

 

“Han.. when Luke came in here two days ago. Before he passed out, he said that... you hate him.” Lando said and moved some hair out of the sleeping boy’s face.

 

“He said that?” Han asked and sat up a bit. Lando nodded silently.

 

“No. No no no. I don’t hate him. I don’t hate you, Luke.” He whispered in his ear, kissing it softly. “Why would he say that? Did he say any more?”

 

Lando sat down in a chair in the corner.

 

“Han. He seemed, troubled. Luke is probably fighting battles in his head. This whole transition to the dark side. Ugh.” Lando licked his lips and shook his head. “He needs help.” Lando said truthfully, voice full of concern.

 

“And Han..”

 

“Yea?”

 

‘I love him.’

 

That’s what Lando wanted to say.

 

“I really care about him. So if you really want to help him I would get him out of here.” He stood up and pointed at the door. “Help him. Leave and bring him back to his father. They have everything you need to keep him safe.” Lando said and looked away. He went to the door.

 

“Please, Han. It’s for his best. I can wait to get to my people. He can’t wait.”

 

Han watched his friend and he looked down at Luke.

 

“Ok.” Han responded right before Lando left the room.

—

 

“What happened here, Solo?!” Vader boomed. He’s been trying to contact Luke for three days but never got any responses. And now seeing him here, in pain and unable to wake up, it’s unacceptable.

 

Vader pinched his fingers, choking Han who was regretting his decision of coming here.

 

“Luke-needs.. my... help.” He gasped.

 

Chewie was roaring in protest loudly, trying to blast Vader with his crossbow. But he was surrounded by troopers.

 

Luke screamed out in pain, catching all their attentions. Vader stopped and let go of Han, going over to his son who laid on the floating bed.

 

“His body temperature is extremely high, Sir. We need to take him to the medical bay.” Said a doctor who was called upon their arrival.

 

Luke had to be held down as he began to squirm and cry out.

 

“I c-can help! Let me help, Sir!” Han said out of breath, standing up and walking to Luke. Vader tried to stop him by moving in front of Han, but Han is faster and he slipped by him. Vader can’t move as fast with his heavy body so when he turned around he saw Han cupping Luke’s face, speaking it him.

 

“Luke, calm down. Please. Calm down. You’re safe. I got you, kid.” Han whispered to him and rubbed his cheek softly.

 

With these simple words and gentle touches, Luke’s body began to steady as he was calmed down. Han looked at Vader with a ‘I told you so look’.

 

“You will go with him. But I will be there.” The dark lord said, annoyed. Luke seems to be able to hear what’s going on in the outside world, but he isn’t able to wake. Vader kept that thought in his mind as he followed Luke and Han out.

 

Another two days went on by and it’s been too quiet.

 

Without Luke it’s been lonely. Boring. Sad.

 

Han has been staying with Luke and never leaving the room unless he has to go take care of himself but other than that he’s stayed by his side.

 

Chewie visits a lot. He worries about Luke but more so about Han. The man hasn’t been sleeping. Hardly eating. He is very much drained. Chewie tried to convince Han to leave him with Luke but he refuses.

 

When Vader comes in, and it’s more frequent that expected, he doesn’t say nothing. He just looks at his son for a little, then leaves.

 

He puts Han on edge.

 

The male just got finished talking to the sleeping Luke, calming him down from another terror. Han gave Luke a little kiss on the cheek before he sat down in a chair across the room.

 

He ordered a blanket earlier for how cold it was so he just wrapped himself up in it.

 

“I’m gonna rest. Just for a little, Luke. Ok?” He said, talking to Luke. But he was speaking to himself.

 

Han closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. He didn’t mean to but his exhausted body just shut down in the chair.

 

That’s when Vader entered the silent room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok dramatic Chapter. A little too dramatic. But I totally feel like Luke would be going mad but also I SECRETLY (not a secret anymore but) LOVE LANDO AND LUKE EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NOTHING MUCH WITH THEM BUT MEH LET ME GAHHH IM SORRY WATCH ESB ABD THE ENDING WHERE LANDO GETS LUKE HES SO GENTLE WITH HIM COME ON ITS SO CUTE but totally I still ship skysolo and this is a skysolo fanfic ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: oof! Y’all probably hate me cause of last chapter but hopefully this one will be better. It’s much happier compared to lasts. Luke wakes up! And we get fluff? I’m a terrible writer 😂

—

Vader entered the quiet room where Luke laid and where Han slept. Han was in a chair across the room, extremely tired and worn out. He had a large blanket over him because of how cold the room was. They turned a cooler on over Luke due to how high his body temperature was, balancing it out. Han wasn’t gonna let that stop him though.

Vader approached his silent son, the only noise coming from his automatic breathing device and the monitor which showed all Luke’s function. He stood at his son’s side. He touched his forehead.

‘Luke..’ He called out internally.

The monitor on the wall began to beep a little faster, it was Luke’s heartbeat.

‘Luke. My son. I know the reason why you are in this state. That reason is that of me.’ Vader started and watched as Luke’s facial expression began to change.

‘You are trapped within your own mind. Let me help you. We can resolve your conflict together.’

Luke inhaled deeply through his mouth and his fists clenched. The monitor beeped more and more.

Vader has to switch it off so Solo wouldn’t wake up. He took Luke’s hand.

“D-Don’t... hurt.. m-me..” Luke managed to say out loud, eyes still closed.

Vader thought for a moment and remembered. He did hurt him. He almost killed his own son. Vader shook his head.

‘That was a mistake, Luke. It won’t happen again.’ Vader told him. Then vocally Vader said,

“I love you, Luke. I would do anything for you.”

There was silence.

Vader saw how Luke’s body began to relax. His hands loosened and his breathing went back to normal. He saw Luke’s eyes begin to crack open.

Vader left before Luke officially woke up.

The lad let out a shiver and he looked up at the cooler above him. He flicked it off. He rubbed his eyes and saw Han in the corner wrapped up in a blanket. He got up carefully. When his bare feet touched the icy ground his knees almost gave out.

The floor was moving, he felt dizzy. Luke held onto his bed till he got the strength to stand up properly. He took shaker steps to Han.

When he got to the man he kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through his brown hair. Luke smiled softly before he began to walk out of the room, taking his time.

Luke walked down the hall in a white, baggy, dress shirt. He had is bottoms on but no pants. He didn’t notice it though as he walked through the halls. The lad held onto the closest wall as he made his way.

“Luke? Luke!” Said, someone.

The blonde haired boy turned around and he saw a stormtrooper approach him. He sensed it was Pete. He smiled and said with a dry throat,

“Hello.”

“Luke? Do you need help?” He asked and put an arm around him. He helped Luke walk to his room and when they got there he sat him on his bed.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Sir. I’m glad to see you’re awake.” And under the mask, he smiled to himself. Luke hummed pleasantly.

“I’m glad I’m awake too.” He said and rubbed his arms.

“Will you go to Han and wait for him to wake up? I don’t want him freaking out that I’m gone.” Luke said and got up, walking to the bathroom.

“Yes, Sir!” Pete said gladly. He began to make his way out of the room.

Luke entered the bathroom to freshen up. He felt stiff and weird feeling. He needed some water on him.

...

When Han woke up a few hours later he did freak out. He was about to scream for Luke but before he could, Pete told him he was in his room.

Han never ran faster in his life.

Right when he entered the room he saw his Luke. Full of color and light, as if he was brand new. But it wasn’t a new Luke, he was still Luke just... better.

He ran to him and wrapped his arms around the lad, hugging him extremely tight before smothering him with kisses. They fell onto the bed, holding each, not thinking about parting any time soon. That's how they slept that night, latched onto one another. 

They slept soundly that night.

In the morning the two did everything together. Han, for the most part, was watching Luke without shame. When they left the room they went to the Falcon where Luke happily said hi to Chewie. Chewbacca roared, saying how much he missed him and ruffled his hair multiple times as they greeted each other. When they settled down they all sat at the booth on the Falcon; Han had his arm around Luke and Chewie sat across from them.

“How are you, Luke? You better?” Chewbacca asked officially, tilting his head.

Luke nodded in return.

“Yes, Chewie. I’m good.” He said and smiled at him.

Han was ecstatic at how happy and healthy Luke looked once again. It was as if all that bad stuff never happened. He kissed his temple.

Han and Chewie began talking to one another happily. Just like old times. Luke though stayed quiet and just leaned on Han, thinking. He closed his eyes and reached out.

‘Father?’

He got an immediate response.

‘Yes, Luke?’

‘Can I see you?’

‘Of course. I’m in my chambers.’

Luke opened his eyes again and he nudged Han a bit, asking him to scoot out so he could leave.

“You’ll be back, right? I bet Lando will be excited to see you up.” He said and smiled, getting up to let Luke out.

“Of course. I’ll be back.” He said and began to walk out. Luke headed down the halls, going to his father's large room where his chamber was, it opened half way for Luke.

He hasn’t been here for a while, he quietly entered the dome and it closed as Luke sat down. He looked up at his father's _real_ face and smiled shyly.

“You wanted to see me?” The older man said and raised an eyebrow. It was always entertaining to Luke seeing expressions coming from his dad. He nodded and sat up straighter.

“I wanted to ask you if you meant it.”

“Meant what, exactly?”

“That you would never hurt me again, Father...” He said softly. Luke looked up at his father, eyes full of something Vader would never have.

Life.

Vader looked into his son’s eyes, his blue eyes that were unique to him. He hesitated his response was genuine.

“I promise.” He told him.

Luke sighed with relief and smiled again.

“I will protect you. Never harm you again.”

This is what Luke wanted to hear.

When Luke was trapped in his head he was terrified. He was stuck in darkness and he didn’t know how to get out.

_..._

_He was hiding._

_He was hiding from his father._

_In his head, he was running or trying to fight him off. The sounds of his respirator haunting him in his mind. The only time he got to relax or see a little light was when he heard Han’s voice. Han protected him and was always there for him..._

“Luke?” Vader called.

“Yes?” He responded, his mind focusing back at the moment. He shivered slightly and looked up at him.

“You’re drifting. Maybe if you meditate you will regain focus.” Recommended his father. Luke nodded and he stood up carefully.

“I’ll do that.” The lad smiled and pressed a button. The chamber began to open just enough for Luke to leave. But before he did he kissed his father’s head softly and then began to head out.

“Bye!” He said and jogged out of the room.

Vader couldn’t help but smile.

How could he be so kind still? So sweet. So understanding.

He must get it from his mother.

“Oh, Padmé..” Vader said out loud. The pod began to close again and Vader was left alone to his thoughts.

...

“Lando! How are you? You better?” Ask Han happily. Since he and Chewie couldn’t take him to get fixed up, Lando had to wait longer for someone else. And that someone else was Leia.

“I’m good, Pal. How’s Luke?” Lando asked, more concerned for the boy than himself.

The man had to get metal pieces in his leg in order to walk properly again. For his eye, he got a new one. No one can tell the difference though, and he didn’t care. He was just glad he could see.

“Luke is great! He woke up yesterday and he’s doing amazing. Maybe all he needed was a nap.” Han joked lightly. He shouldn’t joke about it cause it was serious but he did it anyway to lighten the mood. Lando chuckled.

“Well, where is he?!” He said a bit too happily. He cleared his throat then chuckled. “Is he there?” He asked a bit calmer.

Chewie laughed. Han raises an eyebrow and smirked.

“He said he’ll be back. I beeped him a few minutes ago and haven’t gotten a response.. maybe I should che-“

“Han. He’s fine.” Chewie stopped him before he could get up. Han looked at his friend worriedly before taking a breath, calming himself down.

“Anyway, how about you, Han? Are you getting rest? You sure as hell need it.” Lando asked.

“Uh.. yea. Yea. A bit.” He responded and shifted in his chair. His mind kept drifting to Luke, wondering if he was ok. What if he passed out again? What if he’s crying, alone? What if-

“Hey, guys.” Luke said as he entered, giving everyone a small smile. His eyes looked at the hologram in the front and he grinned seeing Lando. Before he could greet him though Han jumped up and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“Luke! You’re ok!” He said and squeezed him. The lad laughed and tried to wiggle away.

“Yes, Han. I’m fine! I’m fine!” He said with a giggle.

Lando really couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling.

Han kissed Luke real quick before letting him go and letting him take his spot in the front.

“Lando. Hey.” Luke hummed happily and smiled at him.

“Luke. I’m glad you’re awake. You gave everyone a scare.” Lando said and admired Luke’s face.

Han was above him and he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He just couldn’t stop touching him.

“You ok, though? Did you get the help you needed?” Asked the boy.

“Yes, Luke. I was just telling those two how I’m good and fixed up. Your sister had to save my butt.” He whispered the last part and chuckled. Luke just smiled and he looked down at his hands.

“I’m great, Luke. Thanks.” He said and he looked back up again at the hologram of Lando. They looked at each other in silence for a bit before Han purposely cleared his throat.

“We’ll speak later, you rascal. We’re out.” He said. Lando just waved and the call was ended with a push of a button.

The cabin got quiet for a bit until Chewie spoke.

“I’m gonna do touch-ups on the Falcon. Talk later, Luke.” The Wookiee said and patted his blonde head before heading out, leaving the two alone in the front.

“You scared me, kid. Ya know that?” Han said as he made his way to Chewie’s chair and sat down in it. He looked at Luke who had his head down and eyes closed.

“Luke?!” Han said panicked and he reached out to shake him. The boy jumped and his eyes widened to look at Han.

“Yea?!”

The man sighed and he shook his head.

“Are you tired? How are you tired you slept for almost a week!”

Luke laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not tired. I’m just thinking, I guess.” He shrugged and looked up at the other man. The older man’s eyes were on him and he was slightly smiling. Luke turned away, blushing softly.

“Come here.” Han said. Luke raised his eyebrows and laughed a bit.

“What do you mean? I’m right here?”

“Come.” Han said again and he patted his upper thigh, signaling Luke to sit on him. Luke’s mouth parted slightly and he was going to ignore Han’s request but the man reached over and took his hand, pulling him over.

Luke got up off the chair and he slowly began to make his way where Han was sitting, squeezing into the tight space. He hesitantly got onto Han, straddling him. His stomach fluttering.

Luke’s eyes were looking down at Han’s chest, his shirt always low enough so one could see his skin and hair. The lad didn’t know what to do with his hands. His face heated up more.

Han just sat there cooly and watched at how fast Luke became flustered. He chuckled and put his hands on the boy’s thighs and rubbed them.

“You know, the galaxy would have never been the same if you hadn’t woke up. I dunno what I would have done without you.” He whispered and leaned forward, letting his lips drag along Luke’s neck. Han loves how soft his skin is, and appreciates the beautiful tan he got Tatooine. His hands found their way to Luke’s lower back where he pressed him closer to himself.

The Sith gasped slightly and his eyes fluttered closed, his hands slightly gripping Han’s shirt.

“Han..” He whispered as the man began to kiss at his skin more and more, each kiss lasting longer than the last until he was sucking on the boy’s neck. Luke hummed pleasantly.

As the two were beginning to love upon one another Chewie was climbing to the top of the Falcon with his supplies. He was getting ready to start working when he looked to the side and saw in the window of the cabin area...

“What the- in mY CHAIR?!” Chewie roared. He got up and started waving around for them to see him but they didn’t, those fools too caught up with one another. The Wookiee growled loudly and he picked up a tool, throwing it at the window where the two were.

Luke by this point was so flustered he was letting out little sounds of pleasure, the reason why Han couldn’t hear his Wookiee friend. He was too distracted by the boy. Han was enjoying himself and was totally about to take this to the next level till he heard a bang on the window. He looked up and saw Chewie jumping around, roaring. His face became tight and rigid and he stopped messing with Luke.

“Uh- We should stop.” Han said and pointed at Chewbacca. Luke turned, eyes at first hardly open, but they almost jumped out of his head when he saw Chewie there witnessing this happen. He quickly hopped off Han, fumbling and tripping to the ground.

Han laughed, he couldn’t help it. He got out of the seat and went to help Luke who swatted at him.

“No no no no. I don’t need your help you.. you..!” Luke was slightly upset at Han but more so at himself.

“I’m..?” Han raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for Luke to finish.

“You stoopa-hooligan!” The embarrassed Luke exclaimed face red and hair a mess.

Han’s mouth opened and he crossed his arms.

“I ain’t dumb!” He said back.

“Yesyouare!” Luke jumbled his words and he quickly made his way off the ship, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact. He needed to go to his room. He’s just gonna meditate as Father told him.

But he’ll defiantly be thinking about Han’s lips for a while.

The smuggler couldn’t help but laugh when Luke left. He shook his head and fixed his hair and shirt.

“Thanks, Chewie.” He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

...

It was later on and Han was going down to Luke to tell him that he was going to leave for a bit. He was going to meet up with Leia and Lando. He wasn’t going to tell Luke cause he didn’t want to stress Luke.

The lad told him he was meditation in his room and that’s where Han went. When he entered he saw a trooper with no helmet on and... Luke? With the helmet on?

“I still don’t understand how you guys see out of these!” The lad laughed, not yet realizing Han had entered.

But Pete saw him. He tapped on the helmet to get his attention.

“Oh! Hey!” Luke said and took off the helmet. He gave it back to Pete and stood up. Han was giving the solider a strange look before Luke stepped up to him. He put his hands on his hips.

“You still think I’m a stoopa-hooligan?” Han teased. Luke rolled his eyes and poured his lips.

“Be quiettt. What are you here to tell me?” Luke asked and tilted his head.

Han pecked his lips before speaking.

“Chewie needs some new parts for the Falcon. He found a great dealer and we’re gonna meet up with ‘em on Coruscant.” He lied easily.

Luke sighed and he put his arms on Han’s biceps.

“Ok.. do you want me-“

“No. No no.” Han said quickly. He kissed Luke again.

“I want you to stay here. I don’t want another thing to happen to you and have to explain it to your father.”

They both laughed and the boy nodded.

The room went silent for a moment before Han began to speak again.

“It’ll be quick. I’ll message you if it takes longer than expected.” He said and kissed Luke all over his face.

“Ok. Just be careful.” Luke said with a smile.

The two had a quick moment before they parted ways. Han hates having to lie to him but it was for the best. Leia was there, he didn’t want anything starting. Also, he was unsure about Luke’s position in all of this.

That’s something to discuss later he guesses.

Luke stood at his window and watched as he saw the Falcon leave the ship and take off. When he saw it go to light speed and blast away he sighed and turned to Pete.

“Can you get me one of those suits?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke, even though upset that Han left, he was enjoying himself with Pete.

Pete got Luke a clone trooper outfit, the suit was obviously not a great fit but it’ll do for now. The two were in his room, the real Clone teaching Luke how to march and hold his blaster. Having fun at the same time of course.

Pete sees Luke as a younger brother. When Luke came here he knew the boy was having a hard time transitioning, but soon enough he got used to it.

Luke was a literal star. He was happy all the time (mostly) and he seemed to glow every time Pete saw him. He made Pete feel worth something. No one ever spoke to him before the way Luke does. The boy gives him hope.

He thinks Luke is on the wrong side.

He knows it.

Luke is too positive to be here. Yes, he does some stupid things like in the beginning, almost killing everyone on board, but Pete thinks he was only doing that to impress his father. Vader isn’t a good influence on him.

“You ready? Cause I am?” Luke said happily under the mask. He stood as tall as he could and Pete laughed, nodding.

“Let’s walk these halls, Sir.”

Luke nodded and the two left the room together. They walked around like any other patrols. Luke not getting looked at weird or nothing, he was just like any other soldier.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria!” He said and he began to run, Pete following along as fast he could.

Luke’s helmet kept falling into a weird spot, covering his eyes. He kept having to adjust it to see. He was about to fix it again when he ran into a man, tacking him. Pete winced.

“I’m sorry!” He said and fixed the helmet. He offered the man a hand but his hand was hit away.

“What is your number, soldier!? I’ll have you disintegrated!” He yelled at Luke.

Pete stepped up and put a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“He got in an accident, he’s a bit confu-“

He stopped talking when Vader appeared around the corner. He stopped and put his hands on his belt.

“What seems to be the problem, General Bato?” Vader asked.

Luke knew that name. It took him to moment before realizing that that’s his commander. He’s in charge of him. He never met up with him a bit ago cause the accident.

“Oh, stars.” Luke said to himself.

“This incompetent trooper rammed into me. I’m about to send him-“

“I’m sorry.” Luke interrupted and pulled his helmet off, revealing his face.

Vader didn’t say anything. He just stared at his son disapprovingly.

“Ah. Sir Skywalker. I knew we would run into each other. But not like this.” Bato said as calmly as he could. If Darth wasn’t here he would have punished Luke for his stupidity.

“Luke, this is your new commander. Grand General Bato.”

Luke nodded and he looked between the two.

“Please. Change, Skywalker. You shouldn’t be seen in one of these... outfit.” The older man said and turned to Vader, bowing slightly.

“Since you’re here now, I’ll like to see you later at 19:00 for your first task.” The man walked away and left Luke with his father, Pete was behind Luke, staying out of this. He’ll apologize to Luke for getting him in trouble.

“Luke. You can not be seen doing foolish things. Go to your room and get ready.” He said and turned away quickly. Luke nodded and licked his lips. He turned around to face his friend and shrugged.

“Short-lived. Too bad.” He sighed and put the helmet back on.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Pete said sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like, writing like crazy for some reason?? And it’s not even good writing I’m just writing whatever sounds fun to me so I’m like quite a few chapters ahead so if I post like a chapter every day don’t kill me lolololol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: we got an angry princess, a depressed Lando, and a confused Han. As for Luke, he gets into some trouble (again)

—

Han was hesitant to leave the Falcon. He knew getting off of it would mean he has to come face-to-face with Leia. He’s so not prepared for that.

Chewie pushes Han at first, then grabbed his shirt, walking him off the ship and into the base. Han was glad to see Lando there, greeting him first.

“Hey!” He said and patted his friend’s back. Han laughed nervously as he saw the princess quickly making her way over.

“Good luck.” Lando whispered and shook his head as he walked over to Chewie, giving him a welcoming hug.

“You truly are a scoundrel!” Leia yelled and smacked Han across the face. He was expecting worse so he didn’t mind. He put a hand on his now sore cheek.

“Good to see you too, Princess.” He said and crossed his arms.

“If Luke was in a vulnerable state why didn’t you bring him to me?!” She asked and gave Han a look that could kill a Wampa. He scoffed.

“That’s wrong. Luke was ill, why would I give him to you and take advantage of the state he was in!” He yelled back.

Leia let out an annoyed huff before looking at Lando, giving him the death stare too, before walking away.

“Let’s go you fools.” She mumbled.

Han looked at Lando and tilted his head.

“She hates you now, too?” He whispered as they all began to follow.

Lando shrugged and walked next to Han quietly. And yes, she does hate him. The Princess found footage of Luke kissing him from the other day. She was going crazy on him.

He can’t let Han know about that. He can’t let Leia tell Han.

They all walked quietly together to the meeting room.

“So the plan is, you want me to drug my boyfr-“ Han stopped mid-sentence, seeing Leia’s eyes squint at him. He fake coughed. “Luke. You want me to drug Luke. Smuggle him back to you. And then hold him for ransom?! Huh. And I thought you were the good guys.” Han said and put his hands behind his head as he sat back. He defiantly wasn’t doing that.

“Han. We need Luke here. If we had him we would have the upper hand!” Leia said in protest.

“You’re willing to kidnap your own brother and blackmail your father? That’s stupid!”

“What else can we do?! There is no one else in the world that can damage him! We just need him weak so we can get him!” Leia snapped back.

“I want to help him. Not hurt him.” Han said clearly.

“We will help him here. I fear the longer he’s with Vader the more we’re gonna lose him.” Said the Princess. She looked to Lando for help. Lando shook his head and put his hands up in retreat.

3PO entered the room.

“Princess! Princess!” He exclaimed excitedly. She stopped him by putting a hand on his mouth, quieting him.

Chewie said something and Han turned to him.

“I know he is! That’s why this isn’t a thing we should do!” Han said annoyed.

“What did he say?” She looked to 3PO for translation.

“Oh! Well, Chewbacca said that Sir Luke is in a very sensitive mental state.” The golden droid said a bit sadly. This was terrible news for him. Leia huffed again.

“Well if he is why not take advantage of that?”

“Because that’s how I almost lost him before!” He shouted at the Princess, standing up. Everyone stared at him, surprised by his outburst. He sat down again, covering his face. It was because of Luke’s mental health that he went into that coma-like state. It was so hard for both of them, he doesn’t want it happening again.

“Please. Don’t do anything to him.” He mumbled and wiped his face, looking at Leia.

This is when she accepted it.

She accepted the fact that Han didn’t love her the way she loved him. He loves Luke. And she accepts that.

She looked down then approached Han. She bent over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for upsetting you. We won’t do anything to him.” She said and looked into his brown eyes. Han looked back and nodded, a sign of thanks.

She stood up and turned to 3PO.

“Yes?”

“Princess! I just got word from a very strange person. He asked to speak to you personally!”

“Well. Who is it?”

“He won’t say. He wishes to only speak to you.” The droid buzzed happily. He believes it’s good news. “He will call at 19:00!”

“Thank you 3PO.” She said and patted the droid’s shoulder.

“Good day.” The robot said before making his way out.

Lando was looking at Han, watching him.

He remembers when it was him and Han. Them together, against everything and one. He remembers loving him, and Han loving him back.

But now it’s different. They are friends. And he’s ok with that, he’s glad they are. But now Han is in love with the one he loves. What a crappy love triangle, he thought.

Sometimes he wishes Han would disappear again. Just for a little while. Just so he could have Luke back.

When Han was taken out of the carbon freeze and they were all together again. He was really happy to see him. Not as happy as Luke though. When he came back it was as if everything him and Luke ever had never existed. It was painful seeing the way he looked at Han, touched Han, kissed Han.

He felt like he was dying.

If he could just... get Han to leave for a bit...

“Lando?” Leia called.

He snapped back into reality and looked up. He chuckled.

“Sorry. Just a bit sleepy. You can continue.” He said and smiled at Leia. She nodded.

“I just want to say, no one here is happy. They all saw that announcement. They all saw how Vader and Luke are together. They are ruthless. They are powerful.”

She stepped up to Han once again and said sadly.

“The attack at the club. That was one of my men going rouge. I never ordered a detonator. I never wanted to hurt any of you... it’s them. They are scared. They now want revenge. I can try to stop them as much as I could but some will still try to take matters into their own hands.”

Han watched her and he nodded, understanding. He stood up and walked to a screen on the wall, looking over it.

“Things are getting harder and harder each day.” He mumbled to himself.

“Tell me about it.” Leia said and she sat down, putting her head into her hands. She had to think. How can she do this without hurting Han? Without hurting her brother.

She doesn’t know if there’s a way.

“Han. Let’s talk.” Chewie said and waved him over. The man nodded and followed the Wookiee into the corner of the room.

“I know you’re not gonna like this idea but, maybe we should give Luke to them...” He whispered.

Han groaned.

“Really?! You think that’s a good idea? And I could never do that to him!” He said and leaned against the wall. He looked at Leia who was looking at them, then back at Chewie.

“I know you don’t want to get Luke upset but we ALL don’t want the Empire around no more. We are finally on the inside and we should take advantage of our position.”

Han didn’t say anything. Chewbacca sighed.

“Think about how many more will be killed because of the Empire. How many more lives that will be changed for the worse.” He kept trying to convince. “And Leia is right. The longer Luke is over there the more in danger he will be.”

The man was looking down at his feet. He didn’t know what to say or do. He could never harm Luke or lie to the kid. He waved his hand and began to walk back over to the others.

“Tell me what your plan is to get him. But please, I don’t want my name in it. Don’t make me apart of it.” Han said defeatedly.

—

Luke went to his room and he changed fast, just wanting to get out of the outfit he was just having fun in. Pete was at the door, waiting for him.

Once he was changed back into his black outfit he sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his fingers. He had time before going to meet up with that Bato. He can’t believe that he’s still punished. He thought his father gave him back his title, or that he was joking.

Obviously, he wasn’t.

Luke rolled his eyes and laid on his bed, getting annoyed fast. Maybe it was because Han wasn’t there. The thought of the other being far away from him made Luke antsy. Maybe he should rest, for now. He can’t get in trouble for doing nothing so he might as well _do_ nothing. He closed his eyes.

“Pete will wake me..” he said to himself lightly and hummed.

It felt like a second later Luke was shaken awake.

“Sir! Sir! You should be with Grand General Bato right now!” Said Pete and he took Luke’s hand, pulling him up and out of the bed. Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“19:44! I thought you left! I was called down for a bit so I wasn’t there to wake you! Just now I went into your room and- you’re here!” He exclaimed, panicked for him.

Luke whined softly and he began jogging out of the room.

“I’m sorry!” Called his friend.

Luke was trying to walk as fast as he could down the halls without seeming too suspicious. He kept his eyes forward and his arms at his side. His eyes wandered for the right door and when he got there he took in a breath, then pushed the button, entering the dark room slowly.

“Hello, Sir. Sorry I’m-“

“47 minutes late, Skywalker. If I was /your/ father I wouldn’t let this slide one bit.” The man said, eyes blacker than space itself. Luke just looked back at him.

“You’re childish behavior does not help you. And it will never help you so grow up!” He yelled and Luke heard a wack! Then he felt that wack on his leg.

“Ow-!” He said and turned around to see the man holding a metal stick. His eyebrows furrowed and all that was going through his head was ‘where did that come from?!’.

“No complaining. Cause no one cares.” The man said and held the pole at his side as he stepped in front of Luke.

“This is very untraditional. I know. I wouldn’t be using this if I had a choice but your father insisted. He doesn’t want his precious son getting injured” He teased.

“My father-?”

Luke was whacked by that stupid pole again, this time on his arm. He winced and held his arm.

“Your father instructed me to train you. You are strong with the force, yes we all know. But you aren’t strong with your body.” He poked Luke.

“You will improve with my help. And when you’re done with me, you will be tested.”

“Tested?”

Whack!

“Do not speak while I’m speaking!”

Luke was going to shut up now.

“You will be tested at the end. With real weapons.”

Luke clenched his jaw and just nodded, showing him that he understood.

“Questions?” Asked the black-haired man with a sinister smile. Luke was hesitant to say anything, but he did.

“Will I get-“

The older man’s arm went up and the pole was going down on Luke, but before it could land the boy grabbed it with his hand. He gripped it tightly.

“Will I get my own stick?” He asked and glared at the older man. Luke was just thinking how ridiculous this was, and was about to put this pole right through this piece of crap.

“No. Not yet.” Bato smiled pleasingly and pulled the pole hard enough so that Luke’s grip on it slipped. The boy put his hands at his side again.

“Now. You will stand there and I will hit you with this pole. You will do nothing to retaliate. If you squirm or make any sound I will hit you again and again until you are still and silent, do you understand?” He asked.

Luke nodded, not really thinking this man will do that.

But he does. He hit the lad right in the back, resulting in Luke turning around and crying out.

“What?! Really?!”

WHAM!

“You can’t-!”

WHACK!

“STOP!”

WACK! WACK! WACK!

Luke was about to fall on the floor, but instead, he force pushed Bato across the dark room, the general out of sight now. He whined when moved his body just the slightest bit as pain shot up and through him.

“Do you not understand directions or rules, Skywalker?” Said a voice right behind Luke. But before the boy could react his was hit again on the shoulder, he felt something snap. Luke yelled out in pain, his eyes watering.

The man circled him till he was in front of Luke who fell to his knees, holding his arm.

“You’re a slow learner. But you will lea-“

The man began to choke on his words as Luke looked up at him. He watched him suffocate, absolutely willing to kill him, no matter what his father says. He will not be beaten down by any man who thinks he’s greater because of his title.

“Enough, Luke.” Said his father as he stepped out of the shadows. The darkness was hiding him this whole time. He was waiting this whole time along with Bato. Luke’s eyes opened and he let go of the general who gasped for air when he was released. He began to slowly get up and face his father.

“Father, what-“

“Talk no more. You will do everything this man says, that’s an order.”

“He was-!”

“And I told him too. This is how you will become stronger.” Vader said and he began to walk out of the room.

“No more mistakes, Luke.” Were his last words as the door closed. The boy just stood there in disbelief as he watched his father leave him.

—

It has been three days and Han still hasn’t returned. The man calls Luke every day, and every day Luke hears a reason why he’s not there yet. He misses Han. He hisses him so much. He is going crazy here. He’s only four lessons in with General Bato but it feels like it’s been years or torture.

Every day he’s being wacked with that stupid pole. Every day he has to go to the medical bay and do treatments for all the damage that’s been done. Of course, they can only heal so much in the given time, but it’s just enough healing that he can go to the next day’s lesson.

Luke was sitting in his room on his bed, staring at the wall, and there is something wicked stirring in him.

“Luke?” Came in Pete and he walked over to his friend. He stood next to him and took off his helmet.

“Can we speak? Real talk.” He said and put his helmet down. Luke just nodded slowly, didn’t even look his way.

“Ok.. so, Luke... I’ve been meaning to ask you this ever since you got here.” He chuckled nervously. Luke didn’t move.

“Luke? Do you ever feel like you’re on the wrong side?” He asked.

The boy’s head turned to face him, his brows furrowing.

“What are you saying, trooper?” Luke hissed, his body making its way up. Pete stood back.

“I’m saying I think I’m on the wrong side. That-that you are too!” He exclaimed, passion his his voice. But he soon regretted saying it.

Luke’s hand quickly jerked up and so did Pete’s body. The trooper rising to the air and losing oxygen.

“We are where we belong! Why is a pathetic, weak-minded thing like you thinking that you can be more! You’re NOTHING!” He shouted, throwing Pete’s body across the room.

“You will leave. Leave and never come back! If I see you again I swear you will be slaughtered personally by me!”

Pete got the message and he didn’t hesitate to run, leaving his helmet. He left the room, his heart broken, and limbs weak.

“That’s not Luke. That’s not Luke.” He whispered to himself as he ran down the halls in a panic. He left Luke boiling over in the dark room by himself, tears running down his face.

—

The room was pitch black besides a faint red light. Luke closed off the windows so the lights from stars couldn’t touch him as he slept. He felt colder than usual so a droid was sent to his room, producing heat for him. The red light coming from the droid.

Luke snored softly, holding the pillow Han would use as he slept.

The door to his room opened and the hall light lit up the room just for a moment before it closed, turning everything to darkness.

Han walked through the dark, going straight to the bed in the back of the room. He crawled on it and felt the warmth from the droid. The man chuckled softly and he held Luke’s face softly before leaning over and kissing him.

Luke’s eyes fluttered open as he recognised the feeling of Han. He sat up.

“Han?!” He said happily and wrapped his arms around the man. He didn’t need to see him to know it was him. He smiled wide and laughed happily.

“I’m so glad your back!”

Han laughed and his hands held Luke’s face.

“I’m glad I’m back too! I missed you.” He said before leaning forward and finding Luke’s lips. They kissed for a long while, lips moving in sync and happy humming.

When they parted Luke pulled him down and laid his head on Han’s chest.

“Please stay. Stay here.” He told Han as he closed his eyes again.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking, “what is that type of training???” Well, I dunno! I just thought it was kinda funny and sad so that’s how Luke is gonna improve himself :) pFFT
> 
> You know what I love reading? Skysolo fix’s where Luke gets left behind (OOF) I love the pAIN. Anyway. That was a thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: there are a lot of like places in this chapter, just so you can get the information you need! Andddd General Bato is kinda nice here :3

—

It was a few hours later when Han woke up again. He waited for Luke to fall asleep first before letting himself. 

He hummed and licked his lips, looking around the dark room. 

“Open the sliders.. turn on a few lights.” He asked the droid and the little thing went to work. Some lights turned on, not enough to make his eyes sore but enough that he can see. The male looked down at the boy who was sleeping still beside him. 

“What..” he mumbled as he saw the bruises on Luke’s skin, something he didn’t see last night obviously. He moved the blonde hair away from the lad’s eyes and noticed one of them were swollen. 

“Luke? Luke?!” He whispered loudly, shaking the other a bit until he woke up. Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his back. 

“Yea?” He hummed, looking at the man with sleepy eyes. 

“What happened to you? You look like you were trampled by a walker.” He said, trying to laugh it off, but internally he was freaking out. 

“Oh. That.” Luke said and sat up, beginning to make his way off the bed. 

“I have these “lessons”,” he used air quotes. “With GrAnd General Bato.” He said and rolled his eyes. Luke put on some pants, then some boots. Han watched. 

“Where are you going?” Han asked and began to get up as well. 

“I need to go to the medical bay. They want me to go every morning and night for touch-ups.” He shrugged and Luke threw on a top. 

“I’ll go with you.” Han said and got up quickly, getting ready himself. Luke laughed softly and he shook his head. 

“You don’t have too...” 

“I need too.” Han assured. 

Luke hummed and shrugged, knowing he can’t convince Han /not/ to come. He didn’t mind though. 

The two walked together down the steel halls of the ship, Han staying very close by him and occasionally putting his hand on Luke’s waist, moving him away from some generals that he didn’t recognize. He didn’t know what Bato looked like so he was taking precautions. 

When they got to the medical bay a droid approached Luke, already ready for him. 

“Good morning, Sir. You’re looking better today.” Said the robotic figure who patted the table for Luke to sit on. The lad did and he took off his shirt, revealing dark bruises and light ones, all in a weird, long shape. Han furrowed his eyebrows and went to touch Luke, but his hand got swatted away by the droid doctor. 

“No touching, General Solo.” 

Han gasped and looked at Luke who was smiling at him, trying not to laugh as he got injected with some healing agents. 

The man walked away and to the other side of the room, looking at the computer screen of all the times Luke went here and for what reason. 

“You were hit with a pole?!” Han said and looked at Luke who nodded. 

“He hits me with the dumb pole and tells me not to do anything about it. It’s really stupid.” Luke mumbled and his face scrunched up as he was pinched. “Ow!” He whispered to the droid doctor. 

Han shook his head, not liking this one bit. He read more and more. 

Fractured wrist, bruised ribs, bruised fingers, fractured collarbone, bruised eye (right), bruised calf, bruised ankle. 

These are just from spam of four days! 

The four days he wasn’t here... 

Han felt terrible. He read on till he got to the first time Luke was admitted. 

Damaged trachea, unknown causes. 

Han looked at Luke then back at the screen. He scrolled to the top and blinked a few times. 

Unknown causes? Are you kidding?! It was obviously Vader! 

Han didn’t know he was making a face but Luke clearly saw it and he laughed. 

“What are you making faces for?” The lad asked as the droid applied this clear goo to Luke’s bruises. They seemed to be disappearing slowly. 

Han turned to the boy and he walked over. 

“Can I touch him now?” He snapped at the droid. 

“Yes. Just don’t touch the clear gel.” Said the metal acquaintance, walking back over to the computer. Han lifted Luke’s chin and looked around his neck. 

“Han?” 

He made Luke turn his head a few times before Luke took his hand, stopping him. 

“What are you doing?” Luke asked with a small smile, giggling a bit. 

Han looked at that smile and soaked it up. He kissed him gently before parting ways and beginning to leave. 

“Nothing. I just forgot something. I’ll see you back at the room? Ok?! Bye!” He quickly said and walked out. 

But before Luke could say he won’t be at the room till late he was already gone. 

“He’s handsome, but not quite there.” Said the doctor. Luke couldn’t help but laugh at that and he hopped off the table, putting his shirt back on. 

“He has his moments.” Luke said happily. 

...

“Skywalker. You’re quite early, aren’t you?” Said Bato, looking up at the boy who just entered the room. Luke’s eyes opened a bit wider, not realizing he was early. 

“Oh. I didn’t notice. I’m sorry, Sir.” Luke said and began to turn around and leave. He’s gonna get it later. 

“No. No. Come here. Eat.” Bato said and he took a food bar from a droid. He walked over to the boy and put it in his hand. 

“Eat.” 

Luke looked down at it and he nodded, beginning to open it up. He never lets him eat in the morning so this was... strange. 

“Thank you.” He nodded and opened it up, taking a bite. Luke hummed and smiled very softly, taking note of how sweet the bar was. 

“I know you must hate me. And I really do understand. I beat you every day without any real reason. I degrade you. I do this and tell you to do nothing about it.” The General said and began to circle Luke. 

“But know. I would rather have you doing real tasks for me than this. I’m only doing as your father tells me.” He said and patted him on the back. 

Luke looked down and he shrugged. They both went quiet for a bit as Bato eyed Luke, squinting a bit. 

“You’re happier than usual. Why?” 

Luke finished the bar and he crumpled the wrapper and put it in his pocket. He licked his lips and swallowed once more before speaking. 

“My friend.. is back.” He responded slowly. 

Bato raised his eyebrow. 

“Friend. Do you mean your lover, Han Solo? That rebel scum.” 

Something flickered in Luke and his eyes looked at Bato with a coldness. 

“He is not a rebel. Do not speak of him so lowly.” His voice as sharp as a blade, now. Of course, it starts off good, then he ruins it all. The man smiled and shrugged. 

“He is. He was. Makes no difference.” 

Luke knew what he was doing. He was trying to get him upset. He wants him to lose his temper. The lad closed his eyes and breathed for a moment, calming himself down. 

General Bato watched with an eyebrow raised. 

“Isn’t a Sith supposed to use their anger. Why are you trying to suppress it?” He asked curiously. 

Luke didn’t say anything back. He just opened his eyes and looked at General Bato emotionless. 

“Lessons should be starting now, Sir.” Luke said. The black haired man looked at his timer and it was one minute past the hour. 

“Indeed...” 

—

“Han will you go through with it today?” Ask Leia. Han was sitting in the Falcon alone at the booth. Chewie wasn’t there, the Wookiee stayed behind with the Princess. But he did have other company. 

“I recommend doing it as soon as possible, Sir!” Said the golden droid. Han rolled his eyes. 

Why did they have to come? He asked himself. 

R2 beeped and bumped into 3PO. 

“R2 says that Lord Vader is planning on leaving later today. He has a duty on Coruscant.” 

Han laid back in the chair and looked at Leia’s hologram. 

“I want more time with him.” Han said and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Vader is leaving. Perfect time to take Luke, Han.” Leia says and 3PO nods. 

“I agree completely, Princess Leia.”

Han looked at the droid then back at Leia. 

“I’ll report to you when I’m leaving.” Han said and hung up. He sat there for a while, thinking. 

...

Luke was breathing heavily on the floor of the training room. Sweat dripping down the sides of his face and dripping onto the floor. He had very few bruises this time cause he had a pole of his own, using it for defense. He looked up to General Bato who had a hand out for him. Luke took it and was pulled up to his feet, he wiped the sweat off of him. Even Bato was sweating. 

“Your skill with the lightsaber really helps you. We might skip this part of your training.” He said and dropped the metal pole. A droid approached him and was told something lightly. Luke nodded. 

“You’re really fast.” Luke said breathlessly. 

“You noticed? I was trained with a lightsaber when I was a child like you. I was trusted and I learned how to wield one efficiently. 

“You had a lightsaber?” Luke asked and went to the wall, leaning against it. 

“Yes. On my planet, there were some Jedi. Lightsabers are an old weapon, nothing new, boy.” Bato said and shrugged. Luke let out another breath and he closed his eyes, relaxing. 

“Where are you from?” The blonde asked. The man chuckled and shook his head. 

“Not going to discuss this with you, child. Now-“ 

The door to the room opened and both males looked too it. Han was at the door and he looked at Bato, then Luke. 

“Hey! You ok?!” He asked seeing Luke a little beat up and obviously tired. Han took note of Luke’s toned arms. 

“Yea, yea. I’m good, hun. Han! I mean Han!” Luke said giddy and pushed Han back a bit, his face turning even pinker. The other male smiled and he reached out and held Luke’s hand. He looked up at Bato. 

“You-you're the general, huh?” Han started. Bato stared at him with a smirk. 

“Grand General.” 

“Uh-huh...” 

The two men eyed each other and Luke cleared his throat, ending the awkward silence. 

“Ah well! Luke and I have things to do!” Han claimed. “Date night!” He chuckled and put an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him into his side. Luke raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know of-“ 

“Surprise!” Han interrupted and they both began to slowly make their way to the door. Bato blinked slowly and he sighed, putting a hand on his face. 

“I guess I can give you a break, Skywalker. You did exceptionally better this today. Take the rest of today off. But you better be here promptly tomorrow morning.” He said and crossed his arms. The two were already out the door. 

“Thanks!” Luke said and the door closed, leaving Han and Luke in the hallway. Luke smiled happily. 

“Thanks, Han! I owe you one, once again!” 

“Yes yes. Don’t you worry.” Han whispered and gave Luke a tight hug. He was hugging the boy like he’ll disappear any moment. Luke giggled. 

“Where we going?” The boy asked. 

“We can go to the room so your smelly self can get cleaned up. Then you’ll find out.” Han nodded. Luke nodded and he and Han made this way to the room, where Luke quickly freshened up. When the boy got out and was all dressed he saw Han on his link. He walked over with a bounce in his step. 

“Hey. What 'ya doing?” He asked and Han looked up and stuck the link into his pocket. He smiled cheekily and stood up to face the lad. 

“You’re ready?” He smiled and kissed the side of the boy’s mouth. Luke nodded and he took his hand. 

Han and Luke walked out and went to the Falcon, and when they both entered he closed the door behind them. 

“Oh, Sir! So good to see you!” 3PO chimed when he saw his friend. Luke’s eyebrows raised and he smiled questingly at the droid. 

“Hey! What... are you doing here?” He said asked and looked to see R2 coming over. He patted the little one's top. Luke didn’t know why they were here, he was confused, but really he didn’t mind. He missed his droids. The lad looked at Han who was approaching him. 

“What are they doing here?” He asked the man. But before he could give an answer Han took Luke’s hand and stabbed him with a pin. 

“Ouch?” Luke said and was going to ask what was that for but his body felt numb, then his head felt light. Darkness came. Han quickly caught him in his arms. 

“Sorry, kid.” Han mumbled and carried Luke to the medical area that on the ship, strapping him down so he didn’t go anywhere when the ship was in motion. 3PO watched it all and he let out a robotic sigh. 

“Oh dear, oh my. He won’t be happy when he awakes.” 

“3PO. Make sure he doesn’t.” He pointed at the golden droid and he ran to the cabin, starting up the ship and getting it out of there. 

He called up Leia. 

“I got him. He’s sleeping in the back.” Han said with a low tone. He really hopes Luke won’t kill him for this. Or worse, Vader. 

“Great. I’ll get everything ready. See you on Dantooine.” Leia responded before clicking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiswassoshortimsorrymyamigos
> 
> (hey. I just watched Solo for the first time (it was meh) but what made me laugh was the fact that both Han and Luke were beat with poles lolololololol i laughed)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Han leaves cause he feels bad for Luke, FLASHBACK, andddd Vader wants his son back aweeee

—

Han cupped Luke’s face as he stood near the sleeping boy. He was waiting for them to take him away now, he better take in his peaceful the lad looks now. And when Luke wakes, he’s not going to be happy. Han completely understands why too. Boyfriend kidnaps him and ditches him while he’s held for ransom. Not the best situation to be in.

The man kissed his forehead and he backed away, hearing the footsteps of the guards who were coming aboard his ship, swarming in. Leia was behind them.

She watched as her brother was hoisted onto a stretcher and taken away and off the ship quickly and cooly. She felt bad for doing this but it was for his own good. For the world’s own good. She hid the pain in her and went to Han, putting a hand on his arm.

“Thank you.” She said before turning away and leaving. Han was left alone for now, waiting for Chewie to pack up so they could leave.

He can’t be here when Luke wakes. Han’s either pathetic or completely smart for leaving. No in-between.

“Princess Leia! Oh, Princess Leia! R2 says it will be soon that they’ll notice Han and Luke is gone! That Vader is destined to find out. That Vader is such a nuisance.” 3PO said shaking his head. Leia nodded, noting the message as she went into the containment area where Luke is being held. She watched as his limp body was laid down onto the floor, then left there.

A man pushed a few buttons and there was a quick beep before a field of light lit up around Luke, trapping him in a containment cage.

“It’s old technology but it defiantly still works.” Said the man as he checked the stats of the machine, the energy shield working perfectly.

“Thank you.” Leia told him and she approached Luke, who still was laying there without knowing.

“I’ll fix this. For you, Luke.” She said and turned away, leaving the room and Luke. The heavy doors behind her closing loudly.

—

 _Luke was slightly offended when he first met Leia. Calling him short,_ pha _! She’s short!_

_But his slightly damaged dignity was quickly healed by her wits and strength. She was powerful and always shined. Her feminine looks were just a disguise, fooling all who came in contact with her, once they try something funny her pretty looks are soon nothing compared to her confidence and attitude. Luke really appreciates that about her. He looks up to her. He also envied her. He wishes he was all those great traits combined just like Leia._

_Not only did he envy her strength, but admirers._

_Han looked at her a way he’s never seen someone look at another. Han also loved her for not only looks but her fierceness. He was nothing like Leia. Han will never look at him that way, he thought._

_“So, what do you think of her, Han?”_

_“I’m trying not to, kid.”_

_“Good..”_

_“Still, she's got a lot of_ spirit _. I don't know, what do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me--“_

_“No.”_

_Ugh! Why does he have to be so smug about it!? He’s right here yet Han still doesn’t notice him. Maybe he’s over his head... Luke sat quietly for a bit of time until Han started making his quick jokes and goofy comments once again. And Luke couldn’t resist smiling. He was obsessed with this smuggler._

_..._

_Han always noticed Luke’s eyes on him (He wasn’t very good at hiding it), but he didn’t mind it though. He felt flattered. He felt... good. Han would also always stare back at Luke, catch glimpses of the boy without him noticing._

_Luke never noticed._

_Han was just that good at being sneaky maybe. But sometimes he wanted the boy to notice, to see him and look into his big, blue eyes. Damnit Luke, he never did! Just notice me, Han would say to himself._

_Han tried not to get attached to him but he couldn’t help it after a while. He tried with Leia, but she’s so stubborn he gave up a lot. So when Han was bored he would tease Luke, not knowing that at the same time he was getting closer and closer to him. As time continued their bond grew stronger._

_It was on Hoth that Han found out he was really attached to the kid._

Right _when 3PO said no one has seen Luke, he felt a prick in his chest, and the longer Luke was missing the more frequent the pricks became. He has to find him. He had too. He felt the pain growing inside of him and he couldn’t take it. One more prick and he was going to pop._

_Han left without hesitation into the cold, white terrain, looking for the boy._

_..._

_The cold was still lingering within his body as he got the strength to open his eyes to reveal he was not outside, he was now in a tent. The cold winds blowing against the sides of the structure he was in, making it look like the world was shaking. He blinked a few times, clearing his eyes._

_“Luke. Hey, kid.” He heard Han say gently, and the sound of a zipper closing. The man dusted himself off and he went down on his knees, crawling over to him._

_Luke smiled softly._

_“Hey.” He responded, his face hurting as he spoke and the smile disappeared. Han took off his gloves and his cold hands touched Luke’s hot face._

_“You’re in bad shape, kid. Relax.” He whispered calmingly and held his hand on his face for a bit too long. Han would have moved by now but he didn’t. His thumb rubbed the boy’s face gently making Luke already felt a lot warmer. He leaned into the touch._

_Han sighed. He moved his hand away carefully before sitting up again and taking off his large coat, throwing it over Luke’s feet._

_“Had to take you outta your first layer, it_ stunk. _” Han said, trying to lighten the mood. It was true though. Luke just shrugged lightly, not knowing exactly what he meant just yet._

_The boy’s eyes began to wander again and he watched as Han went through the bag of supplies he had and pulled out another blanket. It was fairly smaller than the one Luke had and much lighter. Han laid down next to Luke but not too close and he exhaled deeply, Luke’s eyes still on him._

_His blue eyes widened a bit more when he noticed Han was watching him too. This lead up to the both of them just looking at each other quietly, the dim light on the top of the tent illuminating their features for one another to admire. No matter how beat up Luke was, his eyes still glittered. Luke scooted closer and slowly lifted his arm, opening the blanket for Han. The other male blinked back into the real world._

_“No no. You need it.” Han reassured._

_“You do_ too. _” Luke whispered and scooted a bit more over. Han followed suit as he also began to get closer and closer until they both could feel each other’s breaths. Luke was pressed against the man’s chest, curling up a bit. They both didn’t know what to do with their hands, keeping them at their sides awkwardly. It was a moment later when Luke’s hands moved up and he put them on Han’s chest. The older man shivered slightly at Luke’s cold touch but he didn’t protest it, He retaliated and his arm slowly made its way around Luke’s body, his hand on his lower back._

_Luke felt like he was going to throw up. They were so close, this is what he always wanted. Han was holding him, holding him! This isn’t the situation he wanted to be in but he’ll take it. Just them alone together, so close._

_It was silent but both males in their heads were screaming._

_“Han?” The blonde hummed and looked up at him._

_The man looked down at him without saying a word, Lips parted, eyes slightly open. He was a dream. This was a dream._

_It felt like a dream until reality hit him right on the lips._

_Han closed his eyes and he pressed his lips against Luke’s. He was gentle, yet passionate. It was slow, yet hungry. It took Luke a moment to catch on but once he did he soon began to kiss back, eyes fluttering closed. They breathed through their noses and both of their grips on one another tightened. Luke wasn’t the best kisser, but Han didn’t care. As long as he was kissing him back with as much passion was all that mattered to him._

_They soon parted, breaths rigid and hearts about to explode. Luke felt straight up dizzy and he didn’t know if it was because of his wounds or the amazing kiss he just experienced. He put his head on Han’s chest and closed his eyes, listening to the fast beat of the man’s heart. This was all that he wanted in the universe and he just got it. Luke quickly fell asleep with sweet dreams that involved Han and him. And Han would be lying if he said he didn’t dream about Luke._

—

Luke’s eyes had a hard time opening, they felt as if they were being forced shut. After a bit longer though Luke managed to open them, rubbing his eyes and face, trying to wake himself from what it felt like a long long nap. He lifted himself up with one hand, that hand getting a shiver sent up his arm as he felt how cold it was below him. Then he noticed how cold he actually felt. With a few more blinks his eyes completely opened to a bright blue screen in front of him. It wasn’t completely blurry so he could see a figure standing in front of him.

“Where are we..?” He asked Han who wasn’t there. He then noticed that as well. He was in a very small space, surrounded by this field of light, alone. He looked at the figures once again and before him was Leia and Lando, with 3PO and R2. He then realized where he was happening. “What is this?” He asked and stood up shakily, his joints all cracking. He wondered how long he was out for.

“Luke, we can explain.” Lando started and stepped up to the field. Luke’s brows furrowed and he pointed his finger at Lando, the tip of his finger touching the screen in front of him, sending a shock through his body.

“What the-?!?” He yelled and he tried reaching out with the force but nothing happened in response to his mental demands. “Where am I? Where’s Han?!” He growled, looking right at his sister who stood back and watched.

“Master Luke! Don’t touch the field! You can really hurt yourself!” The golden droid said, stepping up to him as well.

“3PO! Get me outta here.” He said an annoyed smile on his face. The droid turned to Leia, then back at Luke.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Direct orders. You cannot leave.” He said sadly and walked back next to Leia, looking down at R2 who beeped something. “No! You will stay right here!” And he knocked his hand on top of the little droid with a thud.

“Luke.. Han had to go. He’ll be back.” Lando assured, lying though. Han wasn’t coming anytime soon. He can’t let him know though. Leia told him not to tell. Luke looked at the man silently before he stomped one foot, fists clenching. If that boy wasn’t in there than this place would be a mess right now cause Luke is heating up fast with anger.

“Did he bring home here?” He asked, a pain in him at the thought of Han betraying him. Lando shook his head.

“He has too..” He started and stopped. He looked at the Princess who stepped up to Luke and she put her hands on her hips.

“We threatened him. We told him to bring you here or else. So he did. He didn’t have a choice, really.” She said simply. But that was also a lie, he did have a choice and he chose to bring Luke here to help them. She was just covering for Han.

Luke’s chest was now a large hole as he thought about Han betraying him.

“You have to let me out! You have to!” He exclaimed, his voice becoming lower as his temper raised. Leia shook her head and Lando turned around, walking back to the two droids who watched.

“Your father is coming soon. Once the agreement is all set he will get you and you can go back to your great life with him.” The Princess said sourly before begging to walk out. Luke’s mouth was opened slightly at the thought of his father having to rescue him. It was embarrassing and it also wasn’t going to end well for all of them.

“Please. Leia. He’ll kill you. He will! Just let me out! I-I won’t say anything!” He shouted at her, worry for his sister settling, and for all the others that will be experiencing his father’s wrath. Leia stopped in her tracks for a moment, not turning around. “Please, Leia.. please.” He said as he slowly fell to his knees. She shook her head and walked out, sending a shiver though his spin. He looked at Lando.

“Lando! You’ll all die! Please. Listen.” Luke tried to explain, shaking his head as Lando watched the boy who was now filled with fear at the mention and thought of his father. He believed Luke. He did. But he can’t disobey Leia, fearing she’ll be worse than Vader.

“I’m sorry, Luke.” He whispered and pointed at the door, telling the droids to leave first before he did. When they left Luke was silent, knowing they just sealed their fates. Dread settled into his bones as he lowered his head, looking at his prosthetic hand, it being proof of Vader’s viciousness.

...

“What is the meaning of this General?” Vader roared, staring down at the man he told to protect his son. Bato stood before Vader with no fear or hesitation, he just looked up to him with his arms behind his back.

“I had no knowledge of this. Solo took him, that is all I know, Lord Vader. And now this.” He said and acknowledged the video Vader just watch of his son getting electrocuted in a force containment field by his own sister. She spoke of a deal. She would give back Luke if Vader turns himself in. That would never happen, Vader thought to himself. But the wicked screams coming from Luke haunted him as he thought about what more they were doing to him at this moment.

“They want to make a connection in 15 minuets, Sir. Will you?” Bato asked and cleared his throat. Vader was silent, ignoring the question as he quickly turned away, going to his chambers where he will make the call by himself.

He did not want to be seen doing this, showing everyone his weakness for his son. It was true though, Luke was his weakness. His daughter that strongly hates him as well is a weakness to him. If he could sigh he would but the machine that is part of him does the breathing for him. When he got to his room he locked it and went to his chair, sitting himself down and turning towards the screen ahead.

He called the line that they left.

It was immediately answered by Leia who was obviously expecting this call. She crossed her arms and smirked slightly at the dictator before her on the screen.

“Vader. I see you do have a soft spot.” She said and raised an eyebrow. The men around her who were out of view watched the Princess speak so boldly to this killer without fear. They smiled, proud of her.

“Where is my son?” Vader asked, ignoring her statement. Leia nodded and she made the camera turn so it faced Luke who was in the cage. His arms crossed as he sat in the Center of the small space he was given. He didn’t even look up, too embarrassed. She turned the camera back at her.

“You called because you obviously want to make a deal. Luke, for your surrender.” She simply stated.

“How do you expect this to work?” Vader said as cooly as possible, but he was furious. He couldn’t show that, knowing they have the upper hand already.

“It will work by you leaving your fleet of dogs behind and you retrieving Luke on a small, no weapons, ship. You will come aboard our ship. Once you are completely restrained Luke will be set free and may go anywhere he wishes.” The Princess said and started typing up some coordinates.

“If you cannot restrain me?”

“We will. If you do not comply we will just have to punish Luke for your incompetence.” She pressed a button which sent electric currents astray in Luke’s chamber. The shocks going through Luke, causing him to scream out in pain as his body jerked. The men around laughed to themselves at his pain while Leia hid the fact that she did not enjoy doing this to him, but it was the only way to get her point across. She smiled.

Vader on the other side of the call listened painfully to Luke’s cries and he clenched his jaw. This was a moment when he wish he could reach out and strike her down with the force. He can’t though. She’s too far and she /is/ his daughter. He just listened quietly until the screams from Luke stopped and they were in silence once again.

“Where will we meet?” He said.

Leia pressed another button and his comm link beeped. He didn’t look down at it but he knows it’s the coordinates of their meeting place.

“There. In three days.” She said blinking slowly at the screen which Vader was on. He nodded and without another word he cut the connection and the screen went black.

They will pay for this.

Vader pressed a few more buttons on his consule on his chair and waited for the line to go through. When it did he got a very stunned expression from the one he was calling.

“You will retrieve Luke, Solo. No excuses. If you do not bring me my son there will be dire consequences.” He simply stated before hanging up. That was all he was going to say. All he had to say. He will have Bato deal with the rest because this was too under him for him to be dealing with. He knows that one call is enough that Solo to do as he says. He just hopes the fool will deliver in time for his sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... 
> 
> I made randomly another skysolo fic and I might just post it soon so be aware and check it out. it's cute ;)
> 
> anyway... bYe


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Lando expresses how he feels but Luke doesn’t feel the same... anD Luke is a Prince now?!? WhAt?!?! (There’s more but I don’t wanna day it here lololol

—

Luke sat in the cage with a sinking feeling in him. He thought about his father, how disappointed he will be in him. How pathetic he is for allowing something like this to happen. How he might punish Han for this. Han... Han would never do this to him on purpose. Han was forced. It's not his fault. He should have been protecting Han /more/ so it’s his fault. Yes. It is. Han didn’t do this... A tear down the side of his face and he quickly wiped it away and exhaled, holding himself tighter on the floor as he thought about the future and past.

A door slid open and Luke looked up quickly to see the dark figure in the shadow. He sat up more and sniffled, brows furrowing.

“Who are you?” Luke asked and put his hands at his sides, pushing himself up to stand.

A button was pushed, the shield before Luke lowered and his eyes opened in surprise. He began to step off the platform and towards the figure that let him out, slowly. He was going to ask again but he was grabbed and pulled into a tight hug. He gasped slightly and thought for a moment.

“Lando..?” He asked and moved back to look at the man better, It was him. Lando smiled softly and he put a finger up to his lips, telling Luke to be quiet. Luke nodded and he looked around. “W-why did you let me out?” He asked softly and looked around the room some more before looking back at Lando who still hasn’t said a word. Luke tilted his head. “Lando?” He called softly and he cupped his cheek, waiting for an explanation.

“Luke... I love you.” He whispered. At that moment Lando looked over the boy’s features for some sorta response or reaction, But Luke looked blankly at him without any words. “I could take you away. I can give you everything. None of this Empire or Alliance stuff... just you and me.” Lando explained and his hands went to Luke hips. The hands though didn't feel like anything to Luke anymore. They used to excite him but now he felt nothing...

“Please, Luke. When you kissed me back on Tatooine it was as if our love was given another chance.” Lando said and leaned down to kiss Luke’s neck over and over. Luke didn’t say anything though. He didn’t know what to say at these sudden emotions. He kissed Lando there because he felt something at that moment but Luke can’t say he feels something now because... he doesn’t.

Lando’s lips moved up his neck and Luke closed his eyes, lips parting but no words coming out. As the other man moved up he placed his lips on Luke’s, kissing him deeply. Luke didn’t return it though and stood there, his eyes opening and looking at Lando who was very obviously enjoying this moment between them. When he parted Lando’s eyes searched for the same fire he had in Luke’s, but it wasn’t there. He found a blue, calm ocean instead. He backed up, hands still holding the boy.

“Luke..?” Lando asked. There was silence for a minute until the blonde broke it with his words.

“I’m sorry. I can’t... I didn’t mean for the kiss. I should have never done that to you, Lando.” He said and backed away. The man’s hands dropped to his sides and he looked at Luke, face full of pain. Luke was stunned and he was trying to say how he felt without hurting him, but that's impossible. Whatever Luke says it /will/ hurt Lando.

"I love Han."

“I-I... I should be sorry too.” Lando whispered and shook his head, looking down at the floor. He’s a fool. That was so stupid of him! Why would he try?! The boy loves his "special" Han! Lando wanted to cry but he didn’t, he just hugged Luke tightly, Luke hugging back. They both stayed quiet as their friendship was coming to an end.

“I see how it is.” A voice said in the corner of the room making the two men look up. Han was walking out of the shadows with his blaster out. “Get away from him.” Han growled and walked up to the two, pointing his gun at Lando. The two moved away from each other, Lando stunned, Luke, smiling.

“Han! I knew you w-“

“Be quiet! Ima talk to you later.” He snapped at Luke who shut his mouth real quick.

“Han, I was letting him go.” Said Lando who had his hands up, eyes on Han’s trigger finger.

“Yea, after you take him for yourself and ditch me!” Said Han who was listening to their entire exchange. He entered right after Lando, sneaking behind him and hiding in the dark corner of the room. When he heard everything Lando was saying, what he was /doing/ to Luke! PHA! He was gonna leave Luke right there. But Luke said he loved Han... (that kept him from blasting them both). Han held Luke’s wrist tightly, the boy’s prosthetic hand ticking under the tight grip. “We are going.” He said and kept backing up with Luke close to him, his blaster still facing Lando. “Don’t try anything funny now, 'friend'.” He said sarcastically and he pressed the button to the door, backing out with Luke until they were both through. Han started speed-walking quickly now with Luke in hand, giving Luke his coat.

“Put that over your head, everyone knows what you look like.” He said and took Luke through another back door, trying to avoid places that were extremely crowded. Luke threw the coat over his head and he looked at Han’s blaster noticing that it wasn’t /his/ blaster.

“Where did you get that?” He asked as he was pulled along. Han turned around to look at him for a moment before looking ahead again.

“From a trooper. It has stun, my blaster can’t do that so I took it. It was that trooper you talk to, uh- Pete.” Han said. He wasn't going to blast the people he knew, so for once he thought ahead and go this blaster from Pete. He stopped in his tracks, pushing them both into a doorway as some men walked by and waited until the sound of footsteps faded and he continued running with Luke.

“Pete gave it to you?! He can get in-” Luke asked.

“Took. Took, Luke. I took it. Now be quiet. Your mouth is bigger than a Star Destroyer.” Han shook his head and looked ahead. Hushing Luke didn't matter now, though. They were spotted.

“Hey. Hey! He’s not supposed-!” The guy shouted, and before he could finish Han stunned him.

“Let’s go!” Han yelled and began to run faster, Luke groaning behind.

“Where is the Falcon?!” Luke asked and right as they turned the corner they were in sight of the ship. He couldn’t help but smile lightly as they both ran, Han stunning anyone in their path.

“Let’s go let’s go!” He yelled as they both ran on the ship, getting blasted at. They closed the hatch and both men ran to the cabin, Han starting it up and Luke standing at his side with a hand on Han’s shoulder. “Let’s get this baby moving.” He hummed, pressing a few buttons, flipping switches, and pulling a lever, the ship started to float off the ground. The large doors beginning to close before them.

“We’re not gonna make it.” Luke whispered. Han looked up at him then back ahead.

“We will.”

“No, we're not.” Luke said back as the Falcon approached the doors. By the time the ship gets there, it’ll be too small of a space to slip out of, Luke thought. So before that could happen Luke reached his hand out, his fingers spreading. The door froze in place and the gears started to creak as they tried to close but couldn’t because of an invisible force. Han couldn’t help but admire Luke for his gift, this incredible strength the boy has. He mocks the force but when it’s happening before him he is kinda amazed. He smirked and with a press of a few buttons he flew the ship out of the remainder of the space that was left. Luke exhaled as they slipped through and the door closing behind them.

“Told you.” Luke said airily. Han shook his head.

“We made it though.” Han chuckled and started to do some calculations. “I’m scared to say take Chewie’s spot and fly this as I get all this stuff ready to make the jump. Hopefully, they don’t send out any fighters.” Han said as he got up and went to the console behind him, typing in their destination.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat down and began to pilot the Falcon, smiling to himself.

“We are-“ he pressed more buttons and flicked switches. “Going to Naboo. Your father is there.” Han hummed and he quickly got back into his seat. “We’re ready.”

“Where’s Chewie?” Luke asked.

“Don’t worry, kid. He knows where to meet us.” Han assured and put his hand on the lever in the center. “Help me here.”

Luke nodded and put his hand on the lever that was right next to Han’s. At the same time, the two pulled it down and right before their eyes the stars began to stretch and turn as they were blasted off into light speed. They sat back in the chairs for a moment before their attentions were on each other. Han reminded himself of what Luke and Lando were doing, he quickly stood up, pointing his finger in Luke’s face.

“I didn’t forget! You kissed him!” Han yelled, gritting his teeth at the thought. Luke jumped at the sudden outburst and he swatted Han’s hand away, shaking his head.

“I didn’t. He kissed /me/.” Luke said very clearly and turned away. Han’s nose wrinkled and he reached out and grabbed Luke’s jaw and made him face him. Luke’s eyes widened at the rough touch.

“You’re lucky I love you. I would have been gone.” He said and kissed his lips real quick before getting up. “Can’t believe he kissed you.” He said angrily to himself. His friend. His best friend in love with his boyfriend! That’s rude! You think you know someone! Han stopped though, right before he was about to leave another thought occurring to him.

“He said you kissed him before. When?” Han asked as calmly as he could, but still, there was that hint of anger in his voice. Luke looked down in his lap before getting up and going to Han.

“Yes. I did. I was upset at the time-“

Han didn’t let him finish. He walked out of the cabin and Luke watched him, not bothering to stop him.

“Didn’t even let me explain.” Luke said and he went back to Chewie’s chair to sit. Luke does understand why Han would be upset though, he completely understands. He sighed and closed his eyes. This is just an asteroid in their path, nothing else. They’ll fix it together sooner or later. Hopefully, Han hold this against him forever.

“And- if you kiss anyone other than me again you’re gone, baby!” Han opened the door just to yell that, then retreated back into the hall to brood some more. Luke ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“Also-“ He started, the door opening. Luke turned back to look at him. “You can’t speak to Lando again. Yea. No more. I won’t speak to him either!” Han agreed with himself and he went up to Luke who was watching him nonchalantly. “You gonna say something, kid?!” He threw his hands in the air. Luke huffed.

“If you let me.” Han went quiet and he gestured for Luke to speak. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Han stopped him.

“You’re a pain sometimes.” He said and his lips tightened to a straight line. Luke glared at him.

“I’m not speaking to you.” Said the boy as he turned around and faced the window. Han gasped.

“I- see! A pain! You’re a pain but... I still love you.” Han mumbled the last part and went back to his chair. “I do. I love you a lot. That’s why I came back...”

Luke’s attention was caught and he looked at Han, raising an eyebrow.

“Came back? You were gonna leave me?” He asked.

“Yes.” He started then swallowed. “I was. But then I thought about you and how upset you’ll be and-and I just /cant/ live without you.” Han said strongly and he reached over to take Luke’s hand. “Luke... I love you. I love you so much but my love is reaching its limits.”

Luke’s heart was warming at the kind words but there was hesitation in Han’s words that made him uneasy. He looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Luke asked lightly and he began to take back his hand.

“You’re on the wrong side. The Empire, it’s not us. Four years we fought them and all of a sudden you’re-you’re bad? How come? This isn’t you-“ Han began to ramble as his feelings slipped out of him. “I have no idea what you’re thinking, kid.” Han said truthfully. The truth wasn’t what Luke wanted to hear. Luke looked away from Han, clenching his jaw, hands turning to fists to keep himself from hurting the other. He’s wrong. He’s where he belongs. The Rebellion is nothing and the Empire is helping people. /We/ are the good guys.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke said lowly, still keeping his head down. Han shook his head.

“Luke! The Empire has killed millions! Billions! How are they good?!”

“You lied! You said you were on my side!” Luke yelled suddenly, getting up and grabbing the two levers, pulling them down and taking them out of hyperdrive. The Falcon left sitting in the empty space before them. “You love me, yes?” Luke asked. Han stood up as well and looked down at him.

“I love you... But not this you. I love the old Luke.” He whispered and put his hand’s on his shoulders, looking into the stormy, blue eyes of the other.

Luke let out a soft laugh. It made Han question what he said; he didn’t say anything funny he thinks. He blinked a few times before Luke stepped back and laughed a bit more, lifting his hand to cover his smile.

“You are the confused one. YOU don’t see it yet... but you will.” Luke said with the same sinister smile on his face that he had on Endor. It made Han nervous, he lifted his hands up slowly trying to back away from him.

“Luke... we can go back to Leia. We can fix this-“

“No!” Luke declared, and with the force he pushed Han back, causing him to slam into the wall behind him hard. Han had to take a moment to realize what was happening. Luke standing over him, his hand raising, about to do something to him. Before Luke could though Han kicked his foot out from below him, Luke falling to the floor on top of Han.

“Han-” Luke said through his teeth as the bigger man wrapped his arm around the boy’s throat, squeezing him as Luke tried to squirm free.

“Luke, stop!” Han yelled as he watched the boy reach up to try to stop Han, putting a hand on the man’s head.

It was as if a fire started inside him and Han screamed out in pain. Luke burned his way into his head with the force, trying to get him to let go, Han knows he can't. He held onto him and waited till the pain started to fade as Luke’s breaths slowed, his face red, and body becoming motionless as he grew limp on Han’s grasp. He quickly let go, allowing Luke to breathe again automatically as he laid there, past out.

Han scanned over him, eyes glazing as he saw what he just did to the one he loves. He let out a much-needed breath, but his chest still felt tight. He began to cry. He cried over the boy, pulling him closer to him and held him as he finally let his emotions out.

“I’m so sorry, Luke... I’m so sorry.” He whispered to the boy and pressed their heads together. His tears falling onto the blonde’s cheeks.

—

Luke jerked awake as if he was back on the Falcon, fighting with Han. He sat up and looked around frantically, turning to his side and seeing Han laying next to him, sleeping. His arm around Luke. He exhaled and looked down at him, seeing dried up tears on Han’s cheek. He looked away and down at the sheets he was in. Luke realized they were in a room. A very bright room in fact, with large windows looking outside to trees and a blue sky... he slowly got up and let Han’s arm drop on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and went to the large windows. A light breeze coming in and going into his lungs and through his hair. It wasn’t like the dry winds on Tatooine, it was heavier, cooler, refreshing.

“Luke?” Han called, sitting up and looking at him. Luke quickly turned to face him, eyes widening.

“Yes...?”

Han looked over him and he began to get up, keeping his eyes on Luke at the same time. He stood up and he began to walk over slowly to the other.

“We’re on Naboo. Your father is here.” He said gently and stopped once he was a few feet away from Luke. Luke eyed Han and nodded.

“Naboo is beautiful.” Luke mumbled and turned to look out the window again, he looked out the corner of his eye though to check if Han was up to anything. The man was also looking out the window. Han sighed and he reached out, making Luke jump a little.

“Hey.” He started and took Luke’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at their hands together and he looked back up at Han who was watching him. The boy nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Yea..”

The door to their room slid open before any more could be said between the two. Two stormtroopers came in and stood at the door before Vader walked in, his presence making the bright and warm room seem duller and cool. He walked up to his son and Han, putting his hands on his hips as he stood before them.

“You are back.” He stated. Luke nodded and he looked down for a moment, shame filling him like water into a cup as he faced his father. He was weak and a fool for letting that happen to him. “I am glad you are here.” Vader said and put a robotic hand on his son’s shoulder. Luke looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile softly at the comforting statement. The Lord looked over at Han next, just quietly nodding, thanking him for bringing his son back without words. Han quickly nodded in return and he chuckled nervously, taking a step back.

“Do you need medical assistance, Luke?” Vader asked, remembering what they did to him (He won’t forget it either). Luke shook his head and rubbed his arms.

“No. No no. I’m fine.” He responded. They all went silent but Luke was quick to add more to the conversation. “Why are we on Naboo, this Father?” Luke asked, truly wondering. He didn’t have a problem being on the beautiful planet, just curious why they were here.

“You are here to take your spot on the thrown. You, my son, are to be the Prince of Naboo.” Vader said, pride deep down in him that only Luke could sense. But Luke wasn’t feeling the same way. He looked away and at the floor.

“Just as your mother was Queen, is your place.” Vader nodded. Luke looked up at him at the mention of his mother, not knowing this information. He felt warm at the thought of the woman who never knew. Still... this honor was not meant for him. He has no place here.

“I can’t. I don’t deserve a title like that.” He told his father, shaking his head.

Han in the sidelines was proud that Luke denied the amazing offer. Deep inside him though, he wishes he did because imagine how rich they- he means... Luke would be.

Vader also shook his head back at his son.

“You have as much right to be Prince. It is already decided, Luke. They have been waiting for your arrival. Today you will be announced Prince.” His father said, his mechanical voice getting sharp as he forced the position onto Luke. Vader then turned around, cape waving as he began to walk out without further words. Leaving Luke and Han a bit dumbfounded.

Luke closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don't... want this.” Luke mumbled, getting annoyed. Han sighed and he went up to him, putting his hands gently on Luke’s biceps. Luke quickly looked up at Han, suspicious. But he got a slight smile from the man instead.

“I don’t think it’s up to you.” Han said. He was right though. Han chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. “This sounds like your father, the big dark scary man, wants what’s best for you.” Han reassured. Luke shrugged, not feeling the same way about this.

“I dunno...”

“Hey, kid.” Han started, a small smile on his face. “Since you’re a prince, I have something to brag about now.” He laughed softly. Luke laughed as well and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not enough for you as is then, huh?” Luke mumbled and Han laughed some more, wrapping his arms around Luke and swaying him.

“People don’t believe me when I say you’re a Jedi! You got that baby face still.” Han teased and kissed Luke’s cheek. It got a smaller smile out of Luke. When Han said ‘Jedi’ he wanted to correct him, but he didn’t. It felt wrong to say but at the same time it didn’t. Luke just nodded and he cleared his mind of the thought.

“Well having a pirate as a boyfriend isn’t something /I/ can brag about.” Luke said back and Han’s jaw opened, slightly offended. He scooped Luke up bridal style and they both laughed.

“I’m a good pirate!” Han exclaimed as he spun them around for a moment before carefully tossing Luke on the bed who was laughing hard. “You love me because I’m a dirty pirate.” Han added and he approached Luke who laid on the bed with a smile. Han crawled between the lad’s legs and he kissed his cheeks a bunch of times before landing kisses on his lips. Luke closed his eyes happily and hummed, reaching up to bring his fingers through Han’s dark hair.

These are the moments Han always dreamed of having with Luke. Ever since he had his moment of realization, that his life could be ended real fast, he’s been wanting to settle down. Being in carbon for almost a year can do that to you. He felt he missed so much and now he doesn’t want to waste his time being alive.

Luke feels like home. He is a literal sun. He just wants to be with him all the time and enjoy every moment of his life from now on. Even if it means being part of the Empire. What he said on the Falcon was all true! He's questioning it though. He wishes the Empire wasn't this awful dictatorship, but at the same time he now can’t see a life without it. Look where they are! A beautiful planet he never thought he’d be on. He’s here because of the Empire. He’s not starving as he used too /because of the Empire/. He doesn’t need to smuggle and put his life in danger cause he’s got everything he needs here! Maybe... they aren’t that bad. Let Vader and the troopers do the dirty work; He’ll just be here with Luke, a life full of everything he’s ever wanted. He doesn’t care which side he’s on anymore.

As long as he’s with Luke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: it’s a literal continuation from the last chapter so keep that in mind ;)) stuff boutta happen. Luke and Han going to luke’s ceremony. oh and Luke has a nightmare again...

—

What Han said on the Falcon still lingered in his mind, even as the older man kissed his body up and down. Luke really should be stopping this, especially for what Han has done to him, but Han’s lips were too distracting to even bother protesting. He laid cooly on the bed, stretched out for Han as he trailed his lips down his neck, lifting Luke’s shirt off of him to continue down his chest. Each kiss becoming longer and longer until Han was sucking on Luke’s soft skin. His hands holding his sides, rubbing them or giving the soft part of his flesh a squeeze.

Han loved the way Luke reacted to him. Every touch or motion he gets something out of him. He licked a stripe up his collarbone and to his neck, he felt Luke shiver under him. He grips Luke’s hips and the boy would hold onto him tighter. Han isn’t one for sentiment, but damn if he ever loses Luke then he might as well say he lost himself. This boy is everything to him (No matter how out of his mind he is).

“Han-“ Luke whispered and pulled the man up for a deep kiss. Their tongues knotted and they breathed in one another’s air before parting. Luke liked his lips, the taste of Han on them. He put Han’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly, his body becoming antsy and needy. The male grinned to himself at Luke and he kissed the boy harder and connected their foreheads. Before Han could make any more moves on Luke the lad flipped them over real quick, putting Han under him as he straddled the man. The smuggler's brown eyes widened at the sudden change and his hands instinctively went to Luke’s waist, holding onto him tightly.

Luke let out a purr and he unbuttoned Han’s shirt in record time, immediately bending down and kissing the man’s chest that was littered with thin hairs. He planted his lips all over Han’s toned body, going lower and lower to his pants line. He pressed his tongue to the man’s skin and gave his lower stomach a wet kiss. With Luke being so close to his lower area the kisses went straight through him, he looked down at Luke and saw pure lust in his eyes. He didn’t know how to react. He defiantly didn’t want it to stop though, but maybe it should.

Han opened his mouth to get a word out but his voice stopped as he felt Luke’s hand press and cup his privates. He almost fell back onto the bed and let this beautiful lad do his thing.

“Luke.” He manages to say, voice cracking slightly as the blonde’s hands rubbed Han’s thighs. He looked back at Han and nodded.

“Yes?”

Damn.

“We should wait. Y-you havta’ get ready for your... ceremony.” Han shrugged, holding his upper half up with his elbows. His eyes watched as Luke licked his red lips and nod.

“We always have time.” Han said and fixed his hair by running his fingers through it.

“Later?” Luke tilted his head and began to stand up between Han’s thighs slowly. He should really stop calling him a kid. This ain’t a kid.

“Defiantly.” Han quickly responded, making Luke roll his eyes and laugh as he turned away and began to head out of the room. Han’s eyes followed Luke until the door closed and the boy was out of sight. He exhaled loudly and sat back down on the bed thinking why would he let him stop?

—

Han was asked by Grumpy General Bato to dress accordingly for Luke’s ceremony. He had a look on his face that Han could just blast off of him. But he kept his cool and did as told, putting on a white button-up, of course having it open so his chest would show (that ticking off Bato) And was asked to wear black pants that were just too tight with his usual boots. He wasn’t allowed to bring his blaster and holster which annoyed him as well but he listened. He didn’t wanna be the one to ruin Luke’s day after all. As for Luke, he hasn’t seen him since their little make-out session. He figures the lads been pushed around all day, forced to get dressed all nice and whatnot.

General Bato approached Han at his left, hands behind his back. He was quiet so Han didn’t notice him at first until he glanced over and saw the guy. He exhaled and rolled his eyes.

“What now, Sir?” He said sarcastically and faced him, putting his hands on his hips. Bato just smiled smugly and looked ahead.

“Lord Vader will be watching all of us from above. So I would watch yourself, Solo.” He hummed and began to walk towards the crowded area where many different types of figures were. Han puckered his lips and looked around, he looked at the young Queen who was seated at the very front of the room. She’s basically a kid! Han exclaimed to himself. He shrugged and took one last look at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes saying something that gave Han an uneasy feeling. He shifted in his spot before turning away and heading into the crowd, just smiling at a few people who happened to be in his field of vision.

“Evening, everyone.” A voice echoed through the room, everyone turning to look at General Bato who stood at the front, smiling at the crowd before him. Han rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “We are all gathered here today for the new Prince of Naboo.” He said, the crowd clapping with happy smiles. Han clapped as well and chuckled to himself.

“Please, everyone pay your respects to Prince Luke!” Bato cheered and clapped, smiling to his right as he watched Luke came out of the shadows. The cheers from everyone becoming louder and the smilies growing as they greeted their new prince.

Luke was looking like a literal prince, it threw Han off when he saw him. The lad’s shoulders and collarbone completely exposed, bringing the attention to his face. His blonde hair slicked back and his eyes; blue eyeshadow was faintly put on his eyelids just making every feature of his pop. A long white cape dragged behind him and was connected by a red gem in the center of his chest. His outfit was basically all white besides the red accent gems. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Luke looked ahead and was placed in the very center, covering the view of the queen behind him. While Han was gawking, kind words were being said about the Prince and his new position. The man was snapped back into reality when a wave of clapping spread across the room and the ball was officially beginning. He blinked a few times and watched as Luke stepped off the stage and was immediately making his way to him. Han smirked and opened his arms.

“You look...”

“Thank you.” Luke answered before he could finish. The boy looked around the room and he took Han’s hand. Han realizes as well that Luke's hands were covered with satin, white gloves. “Let’s dance.” He quickly said and began to pull Han along, holding his hand tightly. Han chuckled.

“Hey. Hey. I don’t dance.” He stopped them. But his mind quickly changed when he saw the dangerous look Luke was giving him. He fake coughed and nodded. “Yea. Let’s dance.”

Han stopped them in the middle of the dance floor and he held one of Luke’s hands more gently now and his other hand went to the other’s waist. He brought him them closer together before beginning to slowly sway at first. His eyes on the boy before him. Luke’s eyes looking down then up at Han’s caramel brown ones. Immediately he could feel Luke relax in his arms, the blonde laying his head on his chest.

“This is very stressful.” Luke laughed softly and exhaled. Han laughed as well and nodded in agreement.

“I agree. I was told to change like five times!” He exclaimed, Luke, looking up and smiling wide at the man.

“We can’t have you dressing like a dirty pirate all the time.” Luke said with a smug look, kissing Han’s open chest. The older man stepped on Luke’s foot “by accident”, making the two begin to start stepping on each other’s feet and nudging one another. Others began to stare at their shenanigans, eyeing the new Prince with this... Corellian.

“Excuse me, your majesty.” A hand was placed on Luke’s back. It was Bato. Luke raised an eyebrow and he turned around and smiled softly, calming his laughs as he brought his attention to the General.

“Yea?” He responded and let go of Han. Han didn’t let go of him though, he placed his hands on Luke’s shoulder’s, standing close behind him. He eyeing the other man.

“If you could please be seen with more-“

“More?” Han cut him off before he could finish and furrowed his eyebrows. Luke looked at Bato the same way Han was looking at him, eyes squinted and mouths slowly turning to frowns.

“I can be seen with who I want.” Luke chimed in.

“Luke-“ the sound of breathing approached them and the sea of people parted as Vader made his way over. “You will listen to General Bato’s, advice.” He said pointing at him. Luke looked away. As for Han, he was tired of being called trash all the time! He clenched his jaw, wanting to say something to this ass but he was too scared too. “Solo. You will distract yourself with another. Leave.” Vader demanded and waited for Han to walk away, crossing his arms and standing so still he could be a statue. Han groaned under his breath and kissed Luke’s cheek from behind.

“I’ll see you later, your majesty.” He whispered in Luke’s ear before walking slowly away. He didn’t wanna make it obvious he was heading for the bar so at first he just walked around. Luke watched as the man slipped away and blended in with the crowd. He frowned and looked back at his father who was walking away.

“Excuse me.” He said loud enough for him to hear. Darth stopped in his tracks, a few people that were nearby were looking at them curiously. Luke walked quickly over to his father. “What was that about?” He asked.

“Your public image is very important, Luke. Now, I must-“

“Wait. Somethings wrong.” Luke interrupted. The boy put his hand on his father’s chest plate. Bato’s eyes widened, never seeing someone actually touch Vader before.

“What.” Vader said, a hint of annoyance in his mechanical voice.

“Your filter. Did you clean it?” Luke asked and kept his hand on his father’s chest. He had a worry in his eyes. He memorized every sound Vader’s breathing mechanism made every small tick and click. At the moment it sounded off, no one would notice it, he did though. “Father.” Luke said when he wasn’t getting a response.

“It hasn’t been done, yet.” Vader responded coolly.

“Let’s go do it then.” Luke nodded.

“No. You will stay here. I will do it, myself.” He insisted. Luke gave him a side eye for a moment and sighed, nodding.

“Ok, then.” He hummed and patted his father’s chest before smiling ever so gently at him. Vader nodded quickly before turning away, walking out of the ballroom alone and silently.

Bato approached Luke and put a hand on the lad’s bicep carefully.

“That was a sight.” He said with a faint smile. Luke cocked his head a little, looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

Bato let out a chuckle. “I’ve never seen someone be so kind to him. I’ve never seen someone even touch him.” He exclaimed and looked around the room, gesturing to the beings around them who were watching Luke. “I don’t think they have either.”

Luke looked at the eyes around him, all looking at him in astonishment. They whispered about what they just saw, the touching exchange between Vader and their new Prince. Luke swallowed and he brought his gaze to the floor.

The rest of the night Luke was pulled around. Everyone wanted his attention and his words as if he was some super important figure. He guesses he /is/ an important figure now but he doesn’t see himself that way. He doesn’t find this position suiting. He doesn’t like all this attention. While Luke was needed everywhere at once, he was looking around for Han. He couldn’t focus on what the others were saying as his eyes scanned the room for his other. Bato told him many times to focus but in the end, Luke never did. At the end of the night, Luke was wished many good dreams and blessings from everyone as he made his way back to his quarters.

He closed the door behind him with a heavy breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing, then opened them again to see Han. A smile grew on his face and he approached the man.

“Hellooo, my prince.” Han hummed and when Luke got closer he wrapped one arm around the lad and pulled him for a close side hug.

“You were here the whole time?” Luke asked.

“Maybe. Kinda. Yea. After I was told to piss off I just walked around. Got bored. Then went here where I ordered some drinks.” Han shrugged and kissed Luke’s forehead. Luke rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I can defiantly smell the drinks.” He laughed and looked up at Han. He exhaled one more time and put his head on Han’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment. “I...I-“

“I know.” Han stopped him before he could finish his sentence. Luke looked up and the two locked eyes for a long moment before connecting their lips softly. The kiss lasted just a few moments, it was enough for them both. “You tired?” Han asked.

“Yeah. Lots of conversations about politics. I don’t know much about that.” He laughed softly and Han nodded.

“You’ll get better.” The man shrugged and pinched Luke’s cheek, teasing him. The boy rolled his eyes and swatted at Han. He began to take off his royal outfit and get into some more comfortable and casual clothing. Han just watched from the bed where he took his seat. His brown eyes gazing at the lad in front of him.

“I honestly don’t think I should be dressing like this.” Luke hummed. Han looked up at his blue eyes and shrugged again.

“I dunno. I liked it.” Han said truthfully and licked his lips. Luke sighed loudly.

“I just don’t think it’s good for me.”

“Luke?”

“Yea?”

“You looked stunning. Handsome! Absolutely-“

Luke threw his cape at Han before he could continue any more silly compliments. He laughed.

“Be quiet. You’re getting loud.” Luke hummed and walked over to the bed, laying down and getting comfy for the night. Han pulled the fabric off of himself and he chuckled, laying down right next to Luke.

“I can show you loud.” Han raised an eyebrow, smirking. The man’s cheeks red from the drinks as he admired Luke. While the other rolled his eyes once again at Han’s advances, Luke reached up and ran his fingers through his thick hair before using his abilities to put Han to sleep.

“Not tonight, hot stuff.” Luke whispered, kissing his head. He curled up on himself, getting close the sleeping Han before relaxing himself, sending his mind off to sleep.

...

 _“Luke, I’m leaving. I can’t stay here.” Han said while backing away from him. His face was covered in soot and warm blood ran out of Han’s bottom lip. He was stepping away slowly, his blaster in his hand as he pointed it at him. He took Leia’s hand. “_ We _are leaving.”_

_Luke looked down at his hands, both gloved in black leather. He clenched his fists, feeling stiff._

_“Han, let’s_ go. _” Leia said and she held onto Han’s free arm tightly, looking between them both. Her eyes glossy and also covered in black ashes that stained her white uniform._

 _Luke shifted in his spot, attempting to move but his limbs felt heavy, especially his legs. He tried to step forward again but_ instead _, pain shot through him as he took one step. He looked at the ground which was covered In dirt and sand. He blinked and it changed, the ground became solid rock, he looked up and Han and Leia were gone. A man holding a blue lightsaber was standing in front of him._

_“It’s over Anakin!”_

_Luke’s chest tightened as his world changed once again with a blink. His eyes widening as he saw Han in carbonite, his expression revealing pain and sorrow. Luke tried to step again but his body was too heavy. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see this anymore. He reached up to cover his face with his hands but touch something covering it._

_When he opened his eyes again he saw a woman, crying. She held her throat as she begged for help. Luke looked at his hand which was raised._

_/He/ was choking her._

_“Let her go, Anakin!”_

...

Luke gasped awake. His heart aching and hands trembling. He looked around the dark room quickly as if he was expecting someone to be there. But there wasn’t. Han laid beside him, still asleep and letting out soft snores. He swallowed and got up, stepping out of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it softly. He doesn’t want these nightmares again. Not again.

Luke began to walk out of the bedroom, using the force to sense his surroundings since he didn’t want to turn on the lights. He made his way out of the room and into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this boring chapter and the LONG wait! I haven’t been home but now I am here!! Back to work on this piece of crap that I love! Lololol


	14. READ PLZ LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is important info just read 😂😅

Hi again guys! I wanted to warn you guys...

the next chapter is gonna have smuT.

 

ALSO, it’s gonna be the last chapter just for a little while cause I’m getting a job vvv soon. BuT, if you want more Skysolo I have my other fanfic called _Two Suns_!

 

ALSOOO another fic which is Skysolo but it’s _Skysolo/Indiana Jones_? I’m sorry. It’s cute tho. They are kinda a bunch of one-shots and lots of fluff (and more smuT)

 

SO ILL BE POSTING THAT VVV SOON I’m literally filling up the Hansolo/Lukeskywalker tag with my crap work hsjsjsjdj

 

Thanks for reading mi amigos! I’ll be writing this one still cause I have this crazy idea WooP WooP just wait ;) See ya! Thank you once again!!

 

-mellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I want to draw this as a comic soooo... on insta im @mellowarrt and you can see some Star Wars fanart (lots of luke) and if ya want to draw some fanart of your own of this please show me! Haha! See ya and thank you!


End file.
